Dreams or Reality
by REMdream
Summary: Have you ever felt as if you were someone's guardian? A person that is always at the ready to help in any situation. This was Holly Oak's mission. To keep the heir of Isildur alive, so he could reclaim his throne. In her dreams she is his guardian, but the nagging question is always in her mind. Is what she experiences a dream, or a distant reality?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any form of payment from this literary composition (except personal enjoyment) I do not own the LotR universe.

 _The first chapter is finally up! I hope you enjoy it._

oOoOoOo

Dear dream journal,

I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Holly Oak. You can blame the originality of that name on my parents, if you want to, that is.

I'm a college student, but even in my first semester I've had a lot of work to do concerning school.

I thought the dreams were just a side affect of stress and little to no sleep, but after they became more detailed and more, well, real; I began to think otherwise.

I don't know why but, it seems as if I'm following one person throughout their life, and more or less, keeping them alive. I don't really mind it that much, but I doubt I remember everything that goes on anyway.

I heard somewhere that keeping a dream journal sometimes helps with this, so... here is my account of my weirdly real dreams.

o0oOo0o

I opened my eyes to see that I was riding a black horse. The brown bridle was gripped firmly in my gloved hands.

I was in a thin forest. Tall pine trees stood out against the cloudy sky, and bare bushes hugged the cold ground.

My vision faded out; I heard the frightened scream of a child. I numbly felt myself jump from my horse and run towards the sound.

My sight cleared, and I saw a hideous creature standing over a small boy who was kneeling on the ground, crying. His mother and father were both on the ground in a pool of blood.

Without thinking, I wrenched the father's sword from his cold hand, and cut off the creature's head.

I looked up into the forest a way, and saw more creatures approaching on dog-like beasts. I dropped the sword and hauled the child up and placed him on my horse. I mounted behind him, and dug my heels into the horse's sides.

Trees flew by and my vision began to go out again, but I still heard the barking and growls of the beasts close behind me.

The sound of birds flying away clashed against the sound of my beating heart as we broke through the trees and onto the plains.

Finally my vision began to clear as we crossed a shallow river.

I dared not look back so I kept my eyes forward, always looking for a place of escape.

Then suddenly I heard the twang of a bow and felt the horse collapsed beneath me. I fell forward along with the boy. Pain shot up my leg and down my right arm as I shifted my weight to take most of the impact; protecting the boy's head.

Clenching my teeth I stood and shoved the boy behind me. "Run!" I yelled at him, then turned to face our pursuers. I heard his tiny feet scampering away as I turned my full attention to what was before me.

They were approaching fast. I could see the white foam flowing from the rabid beasts' mouths, and hear the pounding of their foot steps and the growling of their voices. Their riders bared their teeth and shouted curses as they crossed the river. Black armor jutted out of their flaky gray skin and their yellow eyes burned with hatred.

I barely noted the sound of a clear horn blast through the valley, and the sudden presents of armored men and horses rushing past me and encircling the enemy. Their strike was clean and swift. None that had chased after us were left alive.

A wind blew through the shallow valley and stirred the ceder trees as the men turned their attention back to me. Their gaze was one of suspicion.

I'm not sure why but, I ran. I could hear their shouts behind me as I fled into the cover of the trees. Everything began to blur and melt together until, I tripped.

The sudden sound of my head hitting the ground split through my mind; cloudy darkness soon followed after.

oOoOoOo

 _Yay! Revision is on the move! A little later than I expected, but at least I've got the ball rolling. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any sort of payment from this literary composition (except personal enjoyment) I do not own LotR.

oOoOoOo

It was cold, very cold. I opened my eyes to see great I was in a rocky mountain pass. I shivered and pulled my coat closer as a soft blanket of snow came floating down.

'I wonder where this path goes.' I thought. 'It can't be any worse than it is now.'

My mind made up I started down the narrow path; my breath fogging up my sight little by little. It didn't start to clear until I heard the quiet sniffling and shivering of someone further down the pass.

I took another step and accidentally kicked a rock down the path a little. The sounds stopped.

"Hello?" I called, "Is anyone out there?"

There was a moment of silence before a pair of frightened eyes appeared from behind a boulder. His head suddenly vanished when he realized I had seen him.

"Are you lost?" I walked a little closer, "Hello?"

I was at the boulder now. I looked around to see a small boy around the age of six who had wedged himself in the space between the boulder and the cliff as far as possible.

His grey eyes looked at me fearfully, "Wh... who are y... you?" He said in a shaky voice.

I smile reassuringly, "I'm Holly." I sat on the ground to the side of the crack in hopes it would relax him a little, "What's your name?"

"Estel." he said a little more comfortably.

"It's nice to meet you, Estel." I looked at him more closely. He had black hair and clothes that would suggest he was from the Medieval Ages.

He shivered as I noticed the unnatural redness in his cheeks and nose.

"You're cold." It was more of a statement than a question but he nodded anyway. I quickly took of my coat and held it out to him, "Here. You need it more than I do."

He slowly began to come out of his hiding place and cautiously reached for the coat. He paused for a moment then took it from my hand, and wrapped himself in it.

"Thank you, miss." he mumbled.

"You're welcome." I beamed back.

Normal color had returned to his cheeks as he began to get warm. There was a moment of silence before I spoke again, "So what are we doing out here?"

He was quiet for a moment, "Well... I was tired of being treated like a baby around my family so I decided to come out her to show them I could do anything they could."

"Of course you can, and I'm sure they know that too." I countered.

"No, they don't. When I asked him if I could try sword fighting, Glorfy said I was too little, and so did Ada. I'm tired of listening to Restor's boring lectures. I want to have an adventure, and go out into the wild and fight stuff like my brothers do! I don't understand why they won't let me." He huffed and crossed his arms; making the coat slide off his shoulders in the process.

I reached over and pulled the coat back up and tucked him back in it, "Maybe they say that because the don't want you to get hurt."

In a sudden burst of pride he puffed out his chest, "I wouldn't get hurt. I'm going to be the best warrior there ever was!"

I chuckled, "I'm sure you will be someday, but the best warriors not only have strength of skill, but also strength of mind."

He deflated a little, "You sound like Ada."

"I hope that's a good thing." I smiled and poked his side.

He giggled, "Maybe."

"How long have you been out here. They'll be worried about you."

"Now they won't. They're all too busy to care about me anymore." He frowned and drew circles in the dirt with his finger, "I doubt they have even noticed me gone yet."

"Don't say that." I admonished, "I know they love you very much. In fact they are probably worried out of their minds right now. They are probably missing you so much."

He sighed and hung his head, "Yeah. I miss them too, but I don't know which way is back home. I'm lost."

The look in his eyes almost killed me. He felt so alone. I swear if his family didn't miss him, I'm going to beat them all over the head until they turn black and blue.

I tokk a breath to calm my nerves, "Well, why don't we find your home together." I held out my hand to him and he smiled and took it.

I helped him up and we continued down the path together his hand not letting go of mine.

He soon tired out and couldn't keep up without tripping over everything; so I picked him up and carried him a while.

After a few more minutes of walking a slight roaring sound began to echo off the cliff walls. "I know that sound!" Estel said as he jumped out of my arms and ran down the path.

I hurried after him only stopping for a moment to pick up my coat which he had cast aside in his excitement.

He disappeared around a bend and multiple shouts of joy soon followed. Finally reaching the bend, I peaked around to see two identical men smothering the child in hugs and mother-like actions.

Not wanting to interrupt the picturesque moment I quietly slipped away. Even though my sight was failing I still heard the happy laughs of Estel and the soft but firm admonishments of the two men; who I assume were his brothers.

oOoOoOo

 _Another chapter down! A word of advice; enjoy the fluff while you have it. Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any type of payment for this literary composition (except personal enjoyment) I do not own LotR (although I wish I did)

 _Just a little note for those that have already read this chapter (before I figured the plot out); the beginning is basically the same as before, but the middle and end are completely different._  
 _Also I have tweaked the first chapter a little too. I really should have told you that before, but I hope you enjoy this new installment anyway!_

oOoOoOo

I awoke to the sounds of birds singing and the wind gliding through the trees. I sat up from where I was lying and found I was in a clearing in a slightly dense forest. The little glen was covered in beautiful yellow and purple wildflowers. The whole place seemed almost magical.

I stood and walked to he clearing's edge, and was surprised to hear muffled struggling from further along in the woods.

Curious, I walked into the forest, stepping over logs and skirting brambles unaware of the noise I was making. The noise of struggling and muffled curses grew louder as I approached.

Once within sight of where the sounds were coming from, I hid behind a tree and slowly peeked around it.

There hung up by his feet with his arms tied behind his back (and tied to his feet for good measure), was a young man about my age. He was muttering and trying desperately to loosen his bonds, but couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

So I decided to step out into his sight and say something, "Are you caught in a deer trap?"

I hadn't meant for something so stupid to exit my mouth, but it did.

He stared at me in shock at first but then the shock was replace with a look that spelled out 'Are you blind, or just stupid?' There was silence for a moment.

"Does this look like a deer trap?!" He finally half-yelled out of disbelief.

"No." was my curt reply.

"Then why, in all of Arda, would you suggest that?" I could tell he was holding back his frustration.

"I don't really know. It's just the first thing that came to mind. Who hung you here anyway?"

He sighed, "It's an initiation of sorts, and I suspect my two brothers had a lot to say about my... positioning. Now that I've answered your question, Miss, would you let me down from here? The rope is tied over there."

He gestured to a tree root away to the side where a very complex not was holding him aloft.

"You can use my knife that's lying over there." He nodded his head to the opposite side of the tree where a sword, a bow and a quiver full of arrows were lying.

"Oh. Sure." came my response. I hurriedly walked over to the tree and pulled out his knife; that was hiding under the quiver.

I strolled over to the rope, but before I could come within an inch of cutting it; the knot came loose and the he was sent face first in to the dirt. There was a loud thud and a sharp "Ow!" from him when he collided with the ground.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know that would happen!" I quickly came to his aid and untied his hands, which went straight to rubbing his sore head, "Ah. It's fine. I've had much worse blows to the head than this."

He removed the rope from his ankles and stood, "Besides, Elvish rope has a mind of its own sometimes."

I was slightly shocked to see that he was about a half a foot taller than me, as I'm taller than most guys I meet. He had blue-grey eyes and black shoulder-length hair, and a muscular build.

"May I know your name?" He stared at me with an eye brow raised.

"Holly. Holly Oak." I smiled and handed him his knife, "What's yours?"

He strolled over to his gear and started to put it on, "People around here call me Strider." He turned back to me a confused look on his face, "I wonder, have we met before? You look familiar; and I am sure I have heard your name somewhere before."

I tilted my head, "I don't think we have."

He sighed and smiled, "Well then. It was nice meeting you, Miss Oak."

I was about to speak when a loud crack came from the underbrush. Strider immediately got between me and the noise.

The silence afterwards was deafening. Nothing moved, the birds had ceased their song in the branches above, and even the breeze halted its refreshing breath.

Strider slowly began to unsheathe his sword, and as if a silent signal was made the bushes suddenly erupted and many black creatures sprang forth, their weapons brandished.

"Get behind me!" Strider yelled as he fully withdrew his sword to combat the approaching monstrosities.

One after one he killed and out matched until he was caught off guard and struck from behind. Strider crashed into a tree trunk and rolled onto the ground.

The final creature stood looming over him while he desperately tried to regain his breath.

Before this moment I had been to shocked to move, but I knew I had to.

I picked up the biggest branch I could find, ran over to the monster and hit him up side the head with all the strength I could muster.

There was the sickening crunch of his scull caving in, and the crack of his neck before he fell over lifeless.

Strider stayed down on the ground looking at me with a somewhat surprised yet frightened face while I collected myself and threw the bloodied branch away.

I looked around the clearing while he picked himself off the ground. Five monsters lay dead all were covered in their own blood. If it wasn't a dream I think I might have thrown up.

"You have my thanks, lady Oak." I turned back to Strider who was rubbing his hands together, "How could I repay you?"

I smiled, "You could try not to get caught in any more deer traps."

He cracked a smile but it soon disappeared when he saw the gore on the ground again, "Why don't I walk you home? These parts are unpredictable when it comes to Orcs."

He gave me his arm and I slipped mine into his. I tilted my head to the side, "What are Orcs?"

He halted in his steps and turned to me, "You don't know what and Orc is?"

I shook my head, "No. Should I?"

He seemed a little exasperated, "The creatures that we just fought were Orcs."

"Oh. I didn't know that." I said while staring into space.

"Estel!"

Both of our heads snapped to the call.

"Estel! Are you ok?" another slightly different voice called out.

I began to back away as the voices came nearer.

"I knew we should have stayed within earshot of that clearing!" Voice two said.

"Oh come on, Ro. He's probably fine!" Voice one reassured.

I was hiding behind a tree now, and surprisingly Strider didn't realize my absence.

"Or probably not! Dan, You heard those Orcs just like I did!" Ro (I assume) exclaimed.

Strider, or Estel, or whoever he was crossed his arms and yelled into the underbrush, "Why thank you for being so loving. I'm sure Ada would love to hear all about this next month."

An immediate, "That won't be necessary!" came from both of the voices.

"Oh, and why not?" Strider combated.

"Because if you do tell him before you turn forty summers old, we'll tell him you and Arwen shared a smooch under the balcony week before last." One of the men silently emerged from behind a tree, a smirk playing on his features.

He had long black hair and... are those... pointed ears?

Speaking of ears, Strider's automatically turned cherry red, "You stalked us!"

Another man that looked exactly like the first emerged from behind the first, "We're her brothers. That's what we do when she's getting called on by some strapping young lad."

I accidentally let out a laugh and all of their heads turned to me.

oOo0oOo

Dear dream journal,

This part is when my alarm clock just decided to ruin the moment and blare out it's annoying message. GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!

Ok. Back on topic.

So I suppose this is the same boy in all of my dreams so far. Since two other people refer to him as Estel, but other people call him Strider. I wonder if certain people call him by certain names, and other certain people call him by other certain names.

*sigh* Maybe all will be revealed in my next dream. That is, if they continue like this at all.

oOoOoOo

 _I suppose I should put this disclaimer out there now._

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not ship my OC with Aragorn.

 _Leave a review and tell me what you think of this new update. Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any sort of payment from this literary composition (except personal enjoyment) I do not own LotR (even though I wish I did)

oOoOoOo

At first when I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything. Even my hand in front of my face was invisible until my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

I was in a hallway lined with numerous prison cells. A far off torch lit the corridor eerily as I examined myself.

Tied around my nose and mouth was a scarlet scarf, it was tight but not uncomfortable. Hung over my shoulders, and tied with a clasp at my neck, was a long cape. I drew it aside and saw the clothing of a seasoned warrior covering my arms torso and legs.

While I was distracted I failed to notice an approaching light from further down the way; that is, until it revealed a rat scurrying along the floor.

I jumped back and bit back a squeak, then noticed the three male figures walking down the corridor. Well, two were walking while the third was limping between his escorts.

The rat forgotten, I backed into the shadows and observed them. The two were a frightening sight, with their unfeeling expressions, and their imposing weaponry and armor.

The man in the middle looked broken down, but somehow not beaten. As they turned towards a cell, I saw his face, and I was shocked to realize this was once again Estel. A slightly older version of him that is. He looked a lot worse for wear this time though. His eye was black and his lip was swollen and bleeding.

They suddenly stopped at the cell door, the two 'guards' opened it, and promptly threw Estel in; slamming the door behind him.

One of the guards locked the door and slipped the key into his pocket. They said a few jeering words at Estel then left; laughing at their own jokes.

I don't know why Estel was in there but I do know he needed to get out. But first, I needed to get that key. So I waited until the guards were far enough away, and then started to follow them.

I stalked them for a long time, turning this way and that in a seemingly endless maze of passages, not all of which were prison cells. Most of them were storage rooms.

On and on I walked behind until the guards turned into a sort of guards room. (I assume)

I came up on the door and quietly slipped inside, hiding behind some barrels for cover.

I chanced a look to see where they were, and found they had started a drinking game. A few minutes later another guard came in and joined them.

Pretty soon they had all passed out from the alcohol and I emerged from my hiding spot. I tiptoed over to the 'key guard' (for lack of a better word) and silently slipped the keys from his pocket.

Feeling pretty good I hurried over to the door opened it and ran face first into another guard. His back to be precise.

He turned around and probably would have slapped me if he wasn't carrying a tray of moldy food, "What do you think you're doing, wench?"

"I... i... i..."

He rolled his eyes as I stumbled over my words, "Never mind! Just take this to the spy down the way. All you have to do is slide it under the door. But be quick about it!"

He thrust the tray into my hands and marched on muttering about why they even bother to feed prisoners when the 'master' is going to kill them anyway.

I stood in the same spot for a while just out of plain shock. But knowing I didn't have much time left; I finally took a deep breath, and started down the corridor to Estel's cell.

Having learned my lesson I peeked around corners to see if all was clear. I had an alibi now, but it's always better to be safe than sorry.

When I reached Estel's door I set the inedible food down on the floor, and drew out the key.

There was silence from inside as I unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Estel was nowhere to be seen. I stepped inside only to be almost clobbered in the head by a table leg which was currently in Estel's hands.

He halted mid swing when he saw I wasn't a guard. I flinched, and he drew back as he realized who he was about to hit.

I looked at the open door then at him. His eyes slowly narrowed in suspicion as he lowered the table leg.

I decided to break the silence, "Do you want to get out of here or not?" I gestured to the door.

He looked a me in mild surprise as I walked out of the cell, "You know, If I didn't know any better I'd assume you wanted to stay in here."

He pointed his stick at me, "Is this some sort of trap? How can I trust you, an easterling?"

I sighed, "Listen, I didn't walk all over this place looking for the key to this door, just so you could pretend to be smart and try to evaluate the situation. Ok?"

"Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar." He wondered aloud.

"There's no time for that!" I ran in and grabbed his wrist and pulled him out into the hallway. He pulled away from me but kept walking behind.

This is where the memory laps of dreams comes into effect.

The next thing I remember is sneaking through the front gate of a really big fortress then running into a forest.

When we had walked a safe distance from the fortress, Estel turned to me, "Miss, how could I thank you enough. Please, tell me your name so that I may remember your service to me."

His eyes widen in surprise and wonder, as I say one word.

"Holly."

"How..." He barely got out the word when an alarm went out from the fortress.

He immediately took hold of my hand and started to run, dragging me along with him.

My sight began to fade; shadows became darker, and the moon, dimmer.

I soon felt myself fall to my knees in exhaustion.

Then, I felt nothing at all.

oOoOoOo

 _This story has officially broken 100 views! I can't tell you how happy I am right now! XD_  
 _Thank you so much for reading! And I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Leave a review and tell me your opinion of the story so far._


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any sort of payment from this literary composition (except personal enjoyment)

oOoOoOo

The putrid stench is what hit me first. It was like walking through an incinerator for roadkill.

I opened my eyes and saw black rocks jutting out everywhere. Off in the distance was the glow of a active volcano and black mountains surrounded it on all sides. Dark clouds seemed to spread into every direction in an endless sea of soot and ash.

I looked down at myself to find I was wearing the same clothing that I had in the dream before, but the cloak was nowhere to be seen.

Movement called my attention to a poorly constructed road slightly below me. Not on the road but hanging from the cliff was a pale and feeble looking creature. It didn't look like an orc but something about it made me uneasy.

It quickly scurried away down the cliff side and a few moments later Estel came treading carefully down the path.

He came to the cliff side where the pale creature had disappeared and cautiously looked over the edge. He was about to follow when a patrol of seven orcs suddenly came around the corner. He was able to jump out of sight before they saw him but he would still be found out if they got any closer.

I'm not sure why I did this, but I stepped forward a bit and yelled at them.

Eight heads immediately turned to where I was, Estel's eyes were filled with shock.

"Who is that?" one of the Orcs said confused.

"I don't know. Looks like a she-elf to me." another answered.

"Ai why don't you come down here an' let us 'ave some fun!" the third jeered at me.

"Why would I want to do that? I can smell you from here!" Which was actually true.

I tried to make them as mad as possible, "You're so ugly, I bet your mother abandoned you!"

"Why you little #&$%!" one shouted.

I laughed, "I was fixing to say the same about you. You bunch of two toned pigs."

And boy did that get them ticked off, so mad in fact they started to charged up to where I was their cruel swords brandished. I of course ran in the opposite direction with them hot on my trail.

They chased me down the mountainside and onto the black plains of the valley.

Then everything froze.

I couldn't move, and the orcs had all disappeared. Then I began to be turned, or the world was moving beneath my feet. I was pulled to a dark tower and jerked all the way to the top where I was met with an eye of fire.

"What is your name." the eye said.

My throat constricted, and I couldn't say a word or even make a noise. A numb feeling began to spread throughout my body as my vision began to blacken. I could feel the fire trying to work its way into my mind, but just when I began to lose strength an unseen force pulled me from that dark place.

I blacked out for a while but when I regained my sight and hearing I realized I wasn't in my bedroom, but in a sliver forest, lying on a bed of grass that shone with the blue haze of the moon.

A cool breeze whispered through the golden leaves of the treetops as I stood to my feet. White and yellow flowers were dotted around the trees' roots.

"Hello, little one."

The gentle voice startled me and I turned to see a tall woman clad in glowing white. She had smooth porcelain skin and long wavy blond hair. All seemed calm in her appearance except for her eyes which were filled with wisdom and knowledge. But the strangest thing about it was that she had pointed ears.

"Who are you?" I said with uncertainty.

"I am Galadriel. You, are Holly Oak. Is that correct?" She smiled.

"Yes, but how did you know my name?" I asked.

"My grandson has told me all about you, but this is the first time we have met."

She walked closer to me, "You think this is a dream, don't you?"

I knitted my brows, "Of course it's a dream. What else could it be?"

"Reality?" she raised and eye brow, dropping her smile.

"That's absurd." I crossed my arms.

"Is it?" she questioned.

She was starting to get on my nerves now, "Of course it is! Right now, I'm in my dorm sleeping in my bed."

"Your body is." she said plainly. "But your spirit is not."

"I... What do you mean?" I said while slowly uncrossing my arms.

"I am an Elf. We see things differently than humans do. We can feel each other's and to an extent other races' spirits. And right now, your spirit is all I can see." I felt her eyes pierce into my very being as the final words exited her mouth.

"Well, if you know all of that, tell me why I'm here. And what was that eye that I saw earlier?" I humphed.

She again raised an eye brow at me, "You were brought her by the Valar to protect the one you know as Estel until he reclaims what is rightfully his."

"And the eye?" I said skeptically.

"That eye you saw is only a part of the evil that seeks to bring the world into darkness. He knows your purpose and will not stop until he has destroyed you. I managed to save you this time with much of my strength, but the next, you may not be so lucky." She concluded.

Still skeptical at this point I continued asking her pointed questions, "What happens to my body while I'm here?"

She seemed to understand that I didn't believe her yet so she kept answering, "It comes to no physical harm if your spirit does not stay away for very long, but if you stay here for a long period of time, there is a chance that your physical body will die."

"How long is a long time?" I questioned.

She smiled sadly, "Child, there are things that not even I know. Do you see these trees. They have lived for thousands of years. A long time to them would be an eternity to you; and a long time to you would be a mere second to them.

I do not know how long you will have here in this world, but one thing that I do know, is your time here with me, is over."

I began to feel tired at her words.

"I have answered all the questions I dare. Go now. And remember, the less you know, the safer you will be."

Her figure of light dimmed in my vision and her voice faded into the background as my eyes shut.

oOo0oOo

Dear Dream Journal,

It's good that today is a Saturday because I slept in big time. I wonder if it has anything to do with my dream last night. The experience was longer than any of the others.

No. I refuse to believe that I've traveled to another reality as a spirit. How can one do such a thing to begin with? It's against all laws of science; just a figment of my imagination.

Wait... I remember one more thing. Just before the dream ended she gave me a golden leaf.

 _"May this help you decide what is real, and what isn't."_

I found it. I found the leaf. It was in my bed. How could it have come from my dream? Is someone pranking me?

How did this happen?

oOoOoOo

Another chapter down! I hope you enjoyed reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any sort of legal payment for this story.

oOoOoOo

The wind was cool and refreshing on my face. And it's soft caress opened my ears to hear the clash of steel and the shouts of man and beast.

I opened my eyes to a battle in a shallow valley. Men on horses were fighting Orcs that were mounted on hideous dog-like beasts.

One warrior caught my attention more than the others. He was dressed in black and was being dragged away to the cliff by a beast. It's orc mount elbowed the man and his grip failed him. He fell back wards but not until he had stabbed the orc with his knife. It was then that I recognized his face.

It was Estel again. A part of me started to accept that what the lady had said the night before was true.

I was shattered out of my thoughts though, when I noticed that Estel's hand was caught by the saddle strings. I watched in horror as he was dragged over the edge of the cliff by the dog-like beast.

I stood for a moment in complete shock until my body kicked in and I ran down the hillside. I dodged horses and spears, my blood red scarf streaming out behind me. And just about then I saw out of the corner of my eye an orc string his bow and aim his arrow at my head. Time slowed down as he released the string and I twisted mid stride to avoid the missile. I watched it pass inches away from my face as I turned and continued to run towards the cliff.

I heard the orc engage in another fight as I finally reached the cliff side, and without thinking, dove over the edge.

The water hit be like a brick wall and I almost lost control of my dream. The coldness of the water took away my breath and I clawed my way to the surface my lungs now screaming for air. I broke the surface and was nearly drug back under by the current when I saw the body of the wolf-dog floating farther down. I hurriedly swam in its direction and found Estel face first in the water. I untied his hand from the saddle of the beast and pulled his face out of the water.

With my right arm I held the unconscious Estel upright, and with my left hugged the dead beast's body for a sort of life vest. We bumped around for a while on the rapids until the current smoothed out and slowed to a peaceful pace. I was just thinking that my arms would give out from exhaustion when I saw a pebly shore a few yards from where we were.

So I left the body of the wolf and swam to shore toeing Estel along with me. Once my feet his the bottom I dug my toes in and dragged Estel onto land and collapsed beside him in a crumpled heap.

'Man my arms hurt!' I thought, 'I wish my dreams weren't so realistic.' I closed my eyes for a moment the opened them again when I heard the sound of a horses hooves approaching. I sat up only to find a brown horse about fifteen yards away from where I and Estel were.

We stared at each other for who knows how long before Estel mumbled something in his sleep, "Arwen."

I looked at him, "Who?"

He stirred again, "Dolen i vad o nin." (My path is hidden from me)

I leaned over him and shook him a bit, "Estel! Can you hear me? Say something if you can hear me."

"Amin mela le." he said still unconscious. (I love you)

"What is that supposed to mean?" I half yelled back.

He then made a kissing motion and I slapped him across the face in response. He immediately jerked awake and grasped his cheek which was starting to turn an irritated red. He groaned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw me, "You! You're Holly."

"Well yes. Who else would I be?" I rolled my eyes.

He stood there dumbfounded for a moment before the horse decided to investigate us. It came over and nuzzled Estel's hair.

Estel reached up and rubbed it's snout, "Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nin." (Well done, Brego, my friend)

I raise an eye brow and crossed my arms, "Did you just call a horse a mellon?"

He looked at me and winced, "I had hoped you would have disappeared by now."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" I said slightly affronted.

He sighed, "I don't have time to explain, but I suppose you'll be coming with me?"

"Yup." I said immediately.

He sighed again and stood barely concealing the look of pain in his face, "Well come on then. We have a long ways to go yet."

"Where are we going?" I asked him while he coaxed the horse into a kneeling position.

I stood and he mounted on the horse, "Helms Deep." He gestured to the place behind him, and I sat where he indicated.

The horse rose and we started up the shore and onto the golden plains.

It was a couple of hours before my curiosity got the best of me, "So... Who's Arwen?"

He stiffened in front of me, "Where did you hear that name?"

"You were talking in your sleep." I stated.

"What did I say?" he inquired, still tense.

"I think you said something like, Amin mela le. Then you started to kiss the air..."

"You can stop there!" he interrupted.

"So... who is she?" I pressed further.

"It's none of your business." he said, his ears turning a surprising shade of red.

I sighed, "Alright alright. No need to get all bossy on me."

He then halted the horse and shushed me. The marching feet of a lot of people now could be heard. Estel prodded the horse around the bend a little and we were met with a fearsome sight.

Rows apon rows of orcs marched forward; their black banners waving in the wind. They all held the print of a white hand on their armor and faces. There had to be at least eight- thousand in that host.

Estel was quick in is movements and we were soon galloping over behind the hills. He then turned onto a different route than the army was taking, and after a few more hours in complete silence we arrived at what I would assume to be Helms Deep.

The fortress was massive and it only grew bigger as we approached the causeway. The gates were opened and we rode through. People exclaimed from all around us as we headed up the way to the top of the keep.

Estel halted the horse and hopped off I soon followed after him.

"WHERE IS HE?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

I turned around just in time to see a short man with a very long beard embrace Estel, "Oh bless you laddie. Bless you!" The man looked at me, "And who is the young lassie you've brought back?"

Estel looked down at him, "I am afraid there is no time for explanations, my friend. Where is the king?"

Still looking at me the man nodded in the direction of a fairly large flight of stairs. Estel left us both standing there and rushed up the steps.

The man turned to me and said in a booming voice, "The name's Gimly."

I smiled, "Hello, I'm Holly. Holly Oak." I stuck my hand out, and he was surprisingly delighted when I gave him a firm hand shake.

"Well Miss Oak, it is very nice to meet you." he stated with a big smile just barely showing under his braided beard.

"Where did Estel go?" I questioned.

"You mean Aragorn? He went to see the king. I'll take you there if you wish." he offered.

I gladly accepted and we walked up the stairs and into the keep where Aragorn was addressing a tall man with shoulder length dirty-blond hair.

I looked around the hall and my eyes immediately locked with a gaze of icy blue. Suspicion and a twinge of uncertainty shone in the blue depths. I broke away from it and studied the body that the eyes belonged to. The man was very tall and he had pale flawless skin and golden long hair. He was dressed in green and on his back was strapped a quiver and his bow.

I looked back at his eyes just as Gimly's voice broke through my thoughts, "Legolas, this is Miss Holly Oak. Aragorn brought her with him when he came back from the dead."

Legolas put on a mask of unfeeling as he put a hand over his heart and bowed slightly at the waist, "It is an honor, Miss Oak."

I wasn't sure how to respond so I just nodded my head and smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

We stood there sizing each other up for a few more moments before the unbelieving voice of the king cut through the silence, "Ten-thousand?"

"They will be here by nightfall." Estel confirmed.

The king stared firmly into the distance, "Let them come." He then marched out of the keep and I followed after Estel as he followed behind the king.

"They will break on this fortress like water on rock. None have ever been able to breech the Deeping wall, or set foot in the Hornburg. Homes cam be rebuilt, crops resewn; here we will last." he said while overseeing preparations for war.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops and homes. They come to destroy it's people! Down to the last child!" Estel said frustrated.

The king turned around and grasped him by the shirt, "What would you have me do?" he said in a fierce whisper, "The courage of my men hangs by a mere thread. We have no other choice."

He walked away but Estel insisted, "Call for aid."

"And who would answer?" he scoffed, "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our allies as you."

"Gondor would answer." Estel persisted.

The king now loosing his temper turned on Estel, "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gondor..." He sighed, "No, lord Aragorn, we are alone."

He turned to a soldier who had been standing by, "Gamling, send all of the women and children into the caves, and call out every able bodied man and boy to the armory."

The soldier bowed and left.

Estel turned to me, "You should go into the caves as well."

I raised an eye brow, "Why?"

He sighed, "Because in just a few hours there is going to be an all out war in these battlements, and you will be safer inside."

I crossed my arms, "I really don't see your logic; looking at how many soldiers you currently have on your side, but..." I held up a hand in response to his open mouth, "I will respect your opinion on one condition."

I lowered my hand as he spoke, "It depends on what your condition is."

I smirked, "That you at least try not to get yourself caught up in a deer trap."

He laughed a little, "I will do my best. Now, Gimly, would you escort her into the caves?"

"It would be my pleasure, laddie." he huffed.

As we walked away I heard Legolas speak to Estel, "Ya re?" (Who is she)

"Amin kwentra lle iire eller ner coiasira." came Estel's quick response. (I will tell you when there is more time)

"War is a nasty thing, lassie." Gimly's voice came to my ears as they walked away, "You seem strong, but I'm glad you wont be put in the middle of it just yet."

He led me back to the keep where many people were streaming in and out, "There are the caves, Miss. Oak. I suggest you go now."

I nodded, "Thank you for showing me the way."

He nodded his head, "You are very welcome. I just hope we can see each other again in the morning."

I smiled, "I hope so too."

I then turned away from him and joined the flow of people going into the caves. I found a quiet nook between two stalagmites and leaned to one side and closed my eyes.

Loud thumping and crazed shouts woke me from my shallow nap. I stood completely surprised I wasn't back in my dorm room. All around me were women crying and huddling with their children.

One woman caught my attention in particular. She was tall and had wavy blond hair. Her stance was proud and at her side hung a two edged sword. Her hand gripped the handle in a tight and tense grip.

All at once the thumping stopped and there was silence before the calm broke way to the storm. The battle had begun.

I trying to put the fight out of my mind, decided to walk over to the armed woman. She broke our silence before I did though, "The battle has started. Have you any one out here fighting?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "No. Except for Estel."

She tiled her head, her hand loosening its grip slightly, "Who is that?"

"You may know him as Aragorn. I met him a long time ago. I've been looking out for him since he was a toddler." I shrugged.

Her mouth dropped open, "Then you must be one of the Dunedain as well!"

"Dunedine? Who are they?" I inquired.

Her face fell a little, "Then you aren't I see. Well then you must have some Elvish blood in your veins to have lived for so long."

I laughed, "No, I have Irish and a little bit of German, but no Elvish blood."

She furrowed her brow, "You speak with strand words. I have never heard of these people before now."

I tilted my head about to say something else when a loud explosion sounded from outside.

"What was that!" the woman exclaimed.

My eyes widened, "That... was a bomb."

She started to say something else but I ran past her away to the door to the keep.

I lifted off the bolt and was about to pull open the door when the woman jerked me away from the door, "What are you doing?"

I pulled away from her, "Bolt the door back after I go out." She tried to stop me again but I evaded her grasp, "My job is to keep Estel alive. I need to go." With that I slipped out and pushed the door shut.

I ran out of the keep only to see the gore and chaos of the battle. The Deeping wall had been almost completely blown to bits and orcs were starting to come through the gap the bomb had made. Dozens of bodies lay along the rest of the wall and on the ground behind them. Among the bodies I spotted Estel who was trying his best to regain his senses.

My reflexes were quick and I ran down the stairs and stooped down to a dead elf's body to wrench his sword from his hand. Gimly in the meantime distracted the orcs while I ran over to Estel and helped him to his feet.

He brushed me to the side and called his troops to him. The armored Elves lined up behind me and him and strung their bows.

"Tangado a chadad!" he yelled over the cheos. (Prepare to fire)

Gimly fell under the orcs feet and Estel shouted, "Hadoi philinn!" (Release arrows)

I felt the wind from the arrows as the Elves released them at the enemy. Several orcs fell dead, and Estel looked to me, "Get ready."

I pulled up my sword and grasped the hilt tightly.

He drew his sword, "Herio!" (Charge)

I followed him as he ran into battle with his sword brandished. No sound came from behind us but the swift movements of the Elves was soon seen as they came neck to neck with us to face the enemy.

Metal clashed with metal and I dodged and weaved in an endless dance always finding a way to cut down my enemy. That is until I was kicked from behind.

I flew into the wall and my head hit the stone with a deafening crack. I fell onto the ground as a pair of blurry feet walked into my vision.

Even though my head was in splitting pain, I reached for my sword and stabbed the creature in the stomach. He, in return before he died, cut me across the shoulder with his hooked blade. I yelled in agony as it tore through my leather armor and into my flesh.

I shakily stood and yanked my sword out of his side. About that time Estel called for us to head back to the keep. I looked at him where he then yelled to an Elf on the wall. I looked up and saw a creature coming up on him from behind.

I looked to Estel, he was helping everyone to safety. The Elf had an injured arm. He wont be able to over come the beast.

The pain in my own arm numbed as I ran up the stairs to where he was. The orc was sanding over him now and I watched as it raised its sword high and brought it down.

I intercepted and blocked its attack with my own sword, the force of the blow knocked me to my knees. It drew back from me then advanced with more fury than before. I twisted and stood; just barely avoiding its sporadic swings to cut off its head from behind.

It fell to the ground and I stepped over it to take a hold of the Elf's hand and pull him down the stairs and into the keep just as the soldiers closed and barred the doors.

Once inside the Elf turned to me and bowed, "My lady, I owe you my life."

I stared into the distance. The pain of my wound drew my eyes to my left arm where blood was now pouring out of my shoulder in a steady flow and dripping from my fingers to the floor.

I looked back at the Elf who's eyes had widened in concern at the sight.

"Don't mention it." I painfully smiled.

He said something after that but my hearing grew muffled and my sight dimmed as I stared at the first beams of sunlight coming through a high stone window in the wall.

The light grew until it started to blind me. I closed my eyes but it was still so bright.

oOo0oOo

Dear Dream Journal,

I woke up this morning to the sun because my alarm decided to not wake me up today. Either that or I slept through them all.

Anyway, what troubles me this time is the fact that I woke up with a head ache and major shoulder pain. Like I was like having a migrain but the pain was multiplied by ten. Very unpleasant.

Did my dream do this?

I really don't know at this point. I WISH SOMEONE WOULD JUST TELL ME!

Ugh! I need some coffee. I hope the pain will go away soon! It's killing me right now!

oOoOoOo

 _This chapter was super long but take my advice and don't get used to it. It's probably not going to happen again for a while._

 _Thank you for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any form of legal payment for this story.

oOoOoOo

"Now remember you have a test tomorrow so make sure to review everything we have covered so far. You are dismissed."

I closed my books and shoved them into my backpack. My shoulder still hurts like fire and my head is still pounding and yet I had to come to class today. New material and all.

I nodded to Mr. Thomson as I left the room along with every one else. 'At least I only have one more class today.' I thought.

"Hey, girl!" Alison skipped over to me from where she had just came out of her Biology class. She is a short girl of 4ft 9" with curly blond locks and bright hazel eyes. I've always admired how her numerous freckles kept her young.

I flinched at her tone, "Please don't yell."

"I wasn't yelling. I'm just excited to see you. Class was so boring today." she laughed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked apon seeing my pained expression.

I sighed, "Well to sum it up, I have a splitting headache and my shoulder feels like it went to Hades and back."

She flinched and lowered her tone, "Ooh that does not sound fun. You drink too much last night or something?"

"Ali, you know I don't drink, and if I did how would that effect my shoulder?" I said irritated.

She shrugged, "It was just a guess. What do you think might have caused it?"

"I don't know." I lied. "Lets just get out of this hallway. I need some fresh air." I began walking down towards the exit with Alison silently walking behind me.

Once outside I halted my walking when Alison spoke up again, "I could look at your shoulder if you want."

I sighed, 'She is a nursing major.'

"Alright." I said.

I took off my back pack and allowed her to poke and prod my left shoulder which occasionally made me flinch.

She looked at me, "I'm gong to have to pull your shirt down a bit. Is that ok?"

I shrugged, "Sure. No one's looking are they?"

She glanced around, "Nope." then pulled the neck of my shirt slightly over my shoulder. We both fell into silent shock when she revealed a dark purple and blue bruise running in a strait line across the top of my shoulder.

"How did this happen!" Alison exclaimed in anger. "Who did this to you?" she said more softly to me.

I quickly pulled my shirt back up, "I don't know. It wasn't there this morning!"

"You're not telling me something, are you?" she admonished.

I clutched my head as it pounded harder, "No... It's just... It's complicated!"

She gently took a hold of my shoulders, "Listen, Holly. You can tell me anything. But I'll understand if you don't want to."

She sighed when I didn't answer, "Listen, you go back to your dorm and I'll go tell Mr. Richardson that you can't come to class. Ok?"

I nodded, "Alright." I looked back up at her and wiped away the tears my pain had induced, "You're a great friend."

She smiled, "So are you. Now go and get some rest." She shouldered her bag and walked down the lane leaving me alone on the sidewalk. After a moment I grabbed my pack from the ground, gingerly put it on, and carefully walked down the way to the left.

Creekshire College isn't very big and it doesn't have all of the fancy things other universities does but I like it all the same. To my left is running course that goes through some woods that the college owns. It's pretty much an area designated to future building explanations, if the need ever arises, but in the meantime serves as the number one spot for couples to make out. In reality, only the new people use it for exercise, and they learn pretty quickly that if they don't want to see PDA they need to take laps around buildings instead.

To my right is what my friends and I call the "Mess Hall". It's a pretty standard name, but it makes sense if you consider the fact that you work there when your in trouble with the officials. An occurrence that the whole college calls KP duty.

Now that I think about it this college really sucks, but I have to go here any way. I really don't understand why people say that these days are the best days of your life. To me, sitting in my room at home doing nothing all day long is the best thing ever. But I digress, since my brain can't handle thinking right now, because of my stupid headache.

I look ahead to my dorm. It was very drab on the outside with barely any shrubbery at all. The door was off white, same as the rest of the building, and the roof was a boring reddish brown. It's also one story so we often get pranked by the guys dorm since they can strike fast and get away before their RA finds out they were gone.

I step up to the door and draw out my key. Once it was unlocked I opened the door and stepped inside locking and closing it behind me.

I immediately go to my room and throw my bag on the floor beside my bed. I quickly take off my shoes and sit on the bed. I didn't bother to change out of my clothes. 'It's too much trouble.' I told myself.

My dream journal catches my eye and I take it off the nightstand. 'I wonder if I'll dream anything.' I huff and toss it back onto the table, "Am I going insane?" I asked myself.

I fell back onto the bed and fell asleep praying for a better dream than the last.

.oOo.

I immediately jumped up and clutched my head as an ear piercing screech scraped through the air. It was like nails on a chalk board, but ten times worse.

When it ceased I slowly looked around in a bleary gaze. I was in a ash covered valley that stretched out to a menacing black gate. Thousands of men and orcs were battling each other near the gate, and black bat-like creatures were flying above casting shadows of fear with every turn. The stench of death nearly overwhelmed me

'What am I supposed to do about this?' I thought. I sighed as I spot Estel among the men fighting in the throng, 'Can he take care of himself for one freaking minute?'

I then take in a sharp breath as a huge orc turned on him and knocked him to the ground. I felt every other sense grow numb as something inside of me pushed me into charging down the hill and into the fight.

I dogged swing after swing of swords and hopped over the mounting dead. I saw the orc put a foot on Estel's chest and raise its mace about to crush his skull.

I immediately stoop down and snatch up a fallen sword. I ran up to the creature and sliced his arm wide open. It howled in pain as it stumbled backwards. It wasn't long before his mace caught me in the stomach and knocked me backwards into some rocks. I rolled over clutching my side and shakily stood to see Estel had taken a defensive stance between me and the monster who was now beyond angered. It started to charge but stopped mid stride as a loud screeching filled the air. We all looked to the black tower which had started to crumble and fall. The fiery eye at the peak looked around in panic until it exploded all together shattering the air completely.

The air of the explosion hit me hard and I staggered backwards at the blow clutching my side in pain. When I looked up again I saw the ground on all sides break apart and fall into a gigantic sinkhole. My hearing began to fade along with my vision as the soldiers began to cheer for their victory.

I fell to my knees and onto the ground in a crumpled heap. Right before I closed my eyes I saw Estel kneel before me and try to wake me up.

.oOo.

"Today in Creekshire a true tragedy has occurred. Holly Oak a collage student at Creekshire Collage, was found unconscious and severely wounded by one of her roommates as she went to her dorm. Reports say that she found Holly in her bed bleeding from a gash in her side that police say, looked like a knife wound. Police also speculate that the perpetrator heard Holly's roommate and escaped through the window of the room. Luckily she was rushed to the hospital in time, and the doctors were able to save her life.

She is currently at Creek Hospital where her family is praying that she regains consciousness. I'm Melissa Barnett and this has been Channel 9 News."

oOoOoOo

So... Holly may or may not be coming back from this one... But I promise the next chapter wont be as morbid... I hope... So...

Thank you for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think. Only one more chapter to go!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** : Why do I have to do this every single time? Everyone that comes here already knows that I earn nothing whatsoever from writing this.

Holly: Will you just get on with the story?!

Sheesh! What side of the bed did you get up on?

Holly: The side you pushed me off of!

Ohhh... That's right. Heh heh... It was an... accident?

Holly: Like I'm buying that. An accident. What an excuse. *continues to mutter*

Excuse Holly while I get on with the story. She's feeling kind of grumpy today.

Holly: _You_ would too if _you_ smashed _your_ head on something every time _you_ had a dream!

Fair enough... Well, on with the story you've been waiting for!

oOoOoOo

The first thing that woke me up was the blinding light that stabbed my eyes as soon as I opened them. The second thing came into my view as I eventually became used to the light. It was a blurry figure to begin with, a black form with no shape at all. I looked at with squinted eyes for a moment and thought, 'A man that isn't my brother, is standing over me.' After that realization I immediately screamed, and jumped out of the bed I was lying in, falling onto the floor with the gracefulness of a swan. *cough*sarcasm*cough*

Immediately after impact with the floor splitting pain shot from my side to my head making me clutch my head in utter agony.

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHH!" came my moaning from the floor.

"Holly. Can you hear me?" I ignored the voice but it continued, "Holly, you need to get back in bed. You are very unwell."

All traces of my fear having been erased by the pain, manifested as anger at that last statement. I looked at the still blurry man kneeling beside me, "You think?!" I half yelled then once again him my head in my arms, "Whoever you are, go away!"

"You don't remember me?" he said with confusion and concern.

I sighed in annoyance, "Well how can I recognize you when my sight is all wanky wonky?!"

"Wanky wonky?"

"Blurry!" I yelled back. "And if you want to keep **your** eyes, I suggest you leave me to die in peace!"

"You're not going to die." he stated plainly.

"Well it sure feels like it!" I huffed in return then groaned again afterwards.

I heard him sigh, "Will you a least drink this?"

I looked from under my arms and saw a slightly less blurry version of the man holding what appeared to be a cup of sorts, "What it is?" I asked skeptically.

"An herbal tea. it will help with your pain." he brought the cup to me a little.

I hesitantly sat up and took it from him. ' _I am thirsty._ ' I thought. I brought the cup closed to my face so I could examine what was inside. ' _It looks like normal tea. Hot tea that is._ ' I gave it a whiff, 'A _nd it smells like normal tea._ ' I tasted it and immediately cringed, ' _It isn't sweet tea that's for sure. At least the heat seared my taste buds from the first sip._ ' I reasoned.

After that thought I drank the remaining contents and felt my head slowly stop spinning and my pain eased significantly. My sight cleared enough to see and I looked up to the man only to see a very concerned Estel.

"Estel?" I asked.

"Yes." he nodded.

I looked back to the cup, "What did you put in this? I think I'm hallucinating."

"What do you mean, you think your hallucinating?" he questioned.

I stared off into space and said more to myself, "I didn't wake up in my dorm. This was supposed to be a dream."

"It's not a dream. I can assure you that I am real." he assured.

I looked back at him, "Prove it then."

He tilted his head at me, "What?"

"Prove to me that you are real and that this isn't a dream." I set the cup down onto the stone floor and crossed my arms.

He leaned back and was silent for a moment, "Tell me. Have you ever experienced pain in any other dream than this one?"

"No..." I said slowly.

"Then this is reality." he confirmed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh really now." I stood and walked around him and out of the open door.

I heard him rise and quickly walk after me, "What are you doing? You should be resting. You sustained critical wounds from fighting. You shouldn't be able to walk in at least a week!"

"I'm looking for a book. And to answer your worries, I feel fine." I answered over my shoulder.

In the hallway outside my room I saw Legolas, leaned against the wall holding a book; pretending to not know we were there. I quickly went over to him and pulled the book down to my eye level and looked at the script, "and Bard struck down the Dragon with the black arrow that his forefather had made, and Smaug was defeated."

I let go of the book and stepped backwards a bit. I stared into space before saying, "Dang it!" then muttering, "Stupid dreams, with their stupid fights, and their stupid people that make stupid life choices." I crossed my arms and glared at the opposite wall.

"Excuse me?" came Legolas' affronted voice from behind me, "We make **stupid** life choices?"

I sighed, turned to look at him, and smiled, "I was talking about myself. Ok?"

"How have you made stupid life choices?" Estel asked.

I turned to him my smile completely wiped off my face, "For getting my skull cracked open every time I come here!"

He sighed, "Speaking of that, you should go back to bed and rest. I don't want you to over exert yourself. You lost a lot of blood yesterday."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, "I'm going to ask you a very important question, Estel. A very important question." I then pointed to myself, "Do I look like I care?"

He opened his mouth but didn't speak out of sheer disbelief.

"No. No, I do not care. So please just leave me alone while I figure out a way to get home." I walked around him and was about to go into my room when Legolas' voice came to my ears again, "Where do you live?"

I turned around again, "The United States of America."

"In all of my years of existence I have never heard of such a place." he said confused.

I gave him a blank stare, "How could you have missed it? We have an ego bigger than the continent we live in."

"That would explain a lot." he stated.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said raising a brow.

He casually returned to his book, "Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him before trying again to go back to my room, but another louder voice broke the perfectly good silence.

"Well I see the young lassie has awoken!"

I winced as Gimli's voice made my head start throbbing again.

"How are you feeling?" he said in his Scottish accent.

I sighed, "Well I would feel a whole lot better if you would stop yelling."

"Yelling? Who is yelling?" he said in the same tone.

I frantically gestured to him, "You! You are!"

Estel quickly cut in and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder, "Perhaps you and Legolas should go for a walk."

"Ah." Gimli said, "Well Legolas, I suppose we should be getting gone. I don't think the healer likes our company!"

"I certainly don't." I muttered.

Legolas closed his book and looked at me with a smirk, "What was that?"

I smiled sarcastically back, "I said, I don't like your company."

He laughed, "You are the prickly one indeed." Then stood to his full height (which I notice was about a foot taller than me) and walked past on down the hallway to Gimli, "I believe you wished to show me a project you've been working on?"

"Ah Yes!" he said, "It's not fine tuned yet, but it'll get there."

"I will see you at the meeting tomorrow." Legolas said to Estel before turning to me to give me a bow of the head, "Lady Oak."

I raised an eyebrow at him but he laughed again and set off with Gimly who's ramblings I could hear way after they disappeared out of sight.

I looked to Estel, "Thanks for that."

He nodded to me, "You are welcome. It's one of the perks of being a healer. No one wants to disobey me."

I knew that remark was aimed at me but I dismissed it with a simple, "Nice try." as I walked into my room again.

Now that my mind was free of any distractions I finally took notice of the place. The overall look of it was beige. Which was mostly because of the stone walls. At the wall to the right of the door was the bed I had been lying in. I looked to the left (in front of me) and saw a tall window that had been opened to let the cool spring breeze float in.

I walked over to it and immediately regretted looking out. The window was right on the edge of a wall that fell thousands of feet down before coming into contact with a plateau town of sorts. To say the least I stepped a few feet away from the ledge before I felt safe. I've always had trouble with heights, and this was just too much.

Once I was safely a yard away from the drop, I looked directly out of the window to see rolling hills and plains leading up to black hills on the horizon that were outlined in the setting sun. ' _Now there's something you don't see every day._ ' I thought, ' _Happy hills meeting morbid mountains._ '

"I have never heard of your country either," Estel's voice came from the doorway, "but perhaps you will be able to explain soon."

I stepped away from the window some more before turning to him, "What do you mean?"

He smiled, "A lot of people want to meet you, and I myself wonder how a mere human has survived for so long."

He saw my confused face and gave a chuckle, "Perhaps this will make sense on the morn. Good night, lady Oak."

"It's not night yet." I said while pointing to the setting sun.

He smiled, "You need plenty of rest to help you heal. Do not get out of bed again." he said with authority.

I sighed, "Fine."

He nodded and went out closing the door behind him.

After a few moments I looked at the bed, 'Maybe I'll go to sleep here and wake up back at college.' I thought.

I left the window and walked over to my bed. It was only then that I realized I wasn't in the clothes I had on originally. A white night dress had replaced the fighting clothes I had worn the day before.

I sighed, "I will find out who changed my clothes," I muttered before climbing onto the bed and sliding into the sheets, "and I will make them wish they'd never been born."

As soon as my head touched the pillow I felt the weight of my tiredness. I yawned and curled deeper into the covers.

' _Think of home. Home sweet home._ ' I thought to myself, and I fell asleep doing just that.

But it's just a testament to my luck that it didn't work.

oOoOoOo

 _Change of plans, there will be another chapter or two. I'm having trouble seeing how far I want this to go._

 _Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for adventure!_

 _Another disclaimer: This isn't going to be a Leggomance either. Sorry to dash all of your hopes and dreams like that, but it had to be done._


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER** : I really don't earn anything from this. I really don't. And I really hate repeating myself over and over again.

But without further ado, I give you the next chapter!

oOoOoOo

I woke up the next morning to the bustling of a maid. I opened my eyes to see hear drawing aside the curtains and closing the window. She looked about in her late twenties, and was dressed in a simple grey brown dress with her black hair drawn back in a braided bun.

My head and side had quit hurting to the point of a soft throb every now and then. So I sat up without any complaint for either injury.

"Oh, Miss. You can't do that!" the maid rushed over and tried to push me back down onto the bed, "Lord Aragorn gave me strict instructions not to let you up!"

I easily ducked out of her hold and stood up on the opposite side of the bed, "Can I at least walk around the room?" I crossed my arms while she thought about it.

"I suppose so." she said reluctantly. Then went about making up the bed.

"Do you need help with that?" I offered just as she finished. (she made beds fast!)

"No, Miss." she smiled.

"Just Holly will be fine." I smiled back.

"Very well, Just Holly." She laughed, "My name is Adelina."

"It's nice to meet you." I laughed in return.

"Are you from Rohan?" she asked.

"No." I said confused, "Why would you think that?"

"Because of your blond hair, and almost no one here has green eyes." she pointed out, "I'm supprised you are not one of them. You must have Elvish blood in your veins then?"

I laughed, "None that I know of."

"Strange." she wondered.

I then remembered the night dress I was currently wearing, "Do you have anything that I could change into?"

She snapped out of her trance and hurried over to a small dresser, "Oh! Yes. I thought you would want to change in the morning so I fetched you this." She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a simple, grey dress. It had a slightly lower neck line than a t-shirt, and long sleeves. Not what I'm used to.

She handed it to me, but kept standing there instead of leaving like a normal person.

"Um..." I said awkwardly, "Could you wait outside or something?"

"No. I am here to assist you. Unless you think you can button up the back without help." she said amused.

I looked back at the dress and sure enough there were at least twenty buttons up the back of the dress. 'It's just a dream.' I thought.

I sighed, then with Adelina's help changed into the dress and to my surprise, it felt really comfortable. The skirt fell all the way to the floor like a formal dress but overall it was bearable. (Coming from a girl who's worn pants all of her life, that is.)

Soon after she brushed my hair, (which she insisted on doing) Adelina left to get me something to eat.

I waited in the room, sitting on the bed, and looking out the window for what seemed like hours before she came back carrying a bowl of what looked like oatmeal.

"Here. That should fill you up." She set it on the dresser then turned back to me, "If you need me for anything just pull that chord right over there," she gestured to a rope beside the door, "and I'll come."

I nodded and she left, closing the door gently behind her.

Once I was sure she was out of earshot, I groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Why can't I get out of this stupid dream?" I frustratingly said.

My stomach growled and I sat up to look at the bowl, "Might as well eat." I said to myself.

I got up and picked up the porridge, or whatever it was, and tasted it. It was by far the best oatmeal I had ever had. I quickly sat back down on the bed and finished it off, setting the empty bowl back onto the dresser shortly afterwards.

I lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. I sighed as I studied its dull surface. After a few minutes I sat up again and gazed out the window. It was the same view as it was yesterday. I put my elbow on my knee and rested my chin on the palm of my hand, 'Are dreams supposed to be this boring?' I wondered, 'Is anything interesting going to happen?'

A few minutes later I internally screamed at the silence, 'I can't do this! I'm so bored!' I sighed, 'I'm so bored right now; anything would be entertaining.' About that time I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of a bird colliding with the window.

"What in the..." I jumped to my feet and looked out the window and saw the same white bird hopping around on the ledge outside. Besides it looking slightly dazed, it looked well enough. "That was surprisingly funny." I laughed as I walked back to the bed.

After I sat down my laugh quickly vanished and was replaced with a boredom that was ten times worse than before.

I looked at the door, "I didn't technically promise that I would stay in here, now did I?"

Filled with hope for unbooredness I stood and walked over to the door, but all of my hopes and dreams were dashed when I turned the handle only to find it locked.

A loud thud was heard when I let my head fall forward into the door, which I regretted immediately afterwards. I groaned partially in pain and partially in aggravation.

"Why?" I asked, "Why does this always have to happen to me?" My whining continued for about half an hour before I finally got a hold on my emotions again.

I looked back at the lock and saw that it was a very old model. In fact, compared to the extremes I had to go to to find out what my christmas present was, this was very primitive. I looked through the key hole and to my utter joy it was blocked, presumably by the key.

Using the oldest trick in the book, I took off the top bed sheet and scooted it under the door. Once it was far enough out I took the opposite corner of the sheet and shoved it in the key hole to push the key out from the lock.

The satisfying sound of metal hitting the floor outside soon came after, and I removed the cloth from the key hole then carefully pulled the sheet out from under the door. I sighed in relief when the key came along with the cloth. I immediately picked it up and unlocked the door.

I was just about to go out when I noticed the unmade bed again. After a few seconds of debating, I decided to make the bed again. After all, Adelina was only doing what she was told.

After putting the finishing touches on the bed, (several minutes later) I walked out of the room, and with a smirk on my face locked the door back and left the key in the lock.

Once I had turned my back to the door I looked around the hallway. It was stone like my room but in the middle of the floor spanning the liength of the corridor was a dark blue rug with silver trimmings. It was faded in areas but overall it looked well taken care of.

I looked down the way to the right and saw a dead end, then looked to the left to see the hall go on a ways then turn to the left. Making up my mind not to stay in one place more than necessary I started to walk down the hall with a brisk pace.

All along the way hung huge tapestries that I would stop and look at every now and then. One of which was of a great white tree with white blossoms waving in the wind and seven stars shining above the trees highest branches.

I continued on for about half an hour before I came to two double doors. I heard voices coming from inside so I decided to venture closer. One of the doors was cracked open so that it was made easy for me to peak in.

Inside lay a fairly large study with a large set of windows at the far end of the room. Tall bookcases filled with books lined the walls and many rugs lay on the floor. All throughout the room were chairs and couches all of which were partially filled with people. Eleven to be exact.

They were all sitting in an oddly shaped circle speaking and laughing with each other. Estel was seated to the left of a beautiful, dark haired woman and to the right of two identical men. I assume they must be twins. Either that, or my sight is going out again, but that wouldn't make sense. They had dark hair and pale skin, but I couldn't tell their eye color from this distance.

To the twins' left were seated four children, wait, men. Shorter than Gimly but still men. I don't know what they would call themselves though. Three of them had dirty blond hair and the fourth had dark brown locks. They all had extremely hairy feet which dangled about a foot above the floor from where they were sitting.

Still to the left of them sat an old looking man in white robes. He had long white hair and appeared to be studying a tapestry on the far side of the room.

Gimli was seated a little behind him but still to his left, and I spotted Legolas leaning against one of the bookcases still reading the book he had from yesterday.

Over all the subject of their conversation was surprisingly me.

"So Estel, how long will it be until you deem Miss Oak well enough to come out of that cell?" one of the twins said asked.

Estel sighed, "Maybe a few more days. She is healing faster than I expected. And it's not a cell, Elladan. I only locked her in there to make sure she didn't leave."

I smiled when a devious thought entered my mind. I started to inwardly laugh as I stepped through the door and walked into the room.

"Good morning, Estel." I chimed with a smile.

Eleven eyes darted to watch me walk over and sit on the floor. I crisscrossed my legs then looked back at the group.

Elladan and his twin looked like they were on the verge of laughing as Estel opened his mouth and tried to find something to say.

"How did you get out of your room?" he finally asked in sheer disbelief.

I raised a brow at him and crossed my arms, "The better question is why you locked me in there in the first place."

"To keep you there, so you could rest." he defended his actions.

"Well that plan backfired didn't it?" I huffed with a smirk.

"Backfired?" said one of the short men.

"Failed." I supplied.

"You speak with weird words." he stated.

"Why thank you." I shot back with a smile making him feel more confused than before.

"So how did you manage to get out?" Estel asked.

"I picked the lock."

"With what?"

"The key."

"How did you get the key?" he asked perplexed.

"By using the oldest trick in the book."

"Which is?" he pressed.

"How about I give you a piece of advice. If you lock a door, never under any circumstance leave the key in the lock, even if it's on the opposite side of the door."

Another short man spoke up, "But if was on the other side how did you get it?"

I smirked, "That is for me to know and you to find out."

He furrowed his brows, "You make no sense."

"That's the point." I turned back to Estel who was currently pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So Estel," I started, "are you going to introduce everyone or do they wish to remain anonymous?"

In his hesitation the two short men on the left jumped up from their seats, "I'm Merry and this is my cousin Pippin."

"We're Hobbits from the Shire." Pippin put in.

I smiled and shook their hands, "It's nice to meet you."

"And they are Sam and Frodo." Merry gestured to the two that had remained sitting.

I smiled to them as Merry and Pippin clambered back into their seats.

The next two up after that were the two elves that looked exactly the same. They each placed their hands over their hearts and gave a slight bow. "I am Elladan." the one on the right said.

"And I am Elrohir." the left stated, "Please forgive our brother's lack of manners."

"You can't say we didn't try." Elladan said with a smile.

I smile in return, "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Well aren't you abed of roses in the morning." Gimly stated.

I looked at him with a raised brow, "You do know that roses have thorns right?"

"That analogy makes more sense now." he thought out loud.

"I should think so." I muttered.

"A rose with thorns." Elladan wondered. "I think you and my sister would get along splendidly. What do you think Ro?"

"I agree." his twin said, "They may look different but their personalities match up." They leaned over me with thoughtfull expressions for a few moments before I had enough, "Will you two quit looming over me like a bunch of hungry vultures?"

Both in unison, "Why?"

I opened my mouth to yell but sighed instead, "You know what? I'm not even going to start, you bunch of morons."

They both straightened up and Elrohir placed a hand on his chest in fake hurt, "Morons?"

"I do think that's a new one! Wouldn't you say so Las?" Elladan said in mockery.

Legolas turned a page in disinterest, "Yes, I would say that I haven't heard you get called that in at least a thousand years." He gave me a glance and as if challenging me, said, "It was definitely lacking creativity." He then turned back to his book in indifference.

"Lacking creativity?" I said while standing up from the floor. I looked at the twins who were sharing identical smirks.

I gave them my own smirk, "Maybe... I should just call you a pair of tree huggers instead!"

As soon as the words left my mouth their smirks dropped to the floor along with their mouths. Silence filled the air before a chorus of laughter filled the room from the spectators. All except for Legolas, who had a suppressed smile on his face.

Once the laughter had subsided the woman spoke up, "I commend you, Holly. It has been a while since I've seen them at a loss for words."

Estel laughed, "You got them better than Glorifindel when he beat them both in fencing. Two on one!"

Two identical glares turned Estel's way but this only made him laugh more. They turned back to me, all traces of humor from their face. Eladan spoke first, "I applaud your ingenuity, but I must warn you that our vengeance will be swift."

Elrohir smirked again, "You had better hope you have more than one clever phrase if you want to win this."

I narrowed my eyes at them and kept on my smile, "Bring it on."

"Oh you two had better be careful." Gimli warned, "This girl has a tongue sharper than a two edged sword."

"Don't worry for our sake, master Dwarf." Elladan said, "We've had years of practice."

"And yet, you managed to be bested by a nineteen year old." I shook my head at them.

After this statement Legolas gave in to laughter, "I think your getting rusty, O twin sons of Elrond! One would think you've gone soft!" he said laughingly to the twins.

"Don't even start, Thranduilion." Elrohir shot back, "Or do I need to remind every one of the incident of 1300?"

Legolas' smile vanished, "You wouldn't dare."

Elrohir smirked, "Oh yes I would."

The old man laughed a deep and rich laugh before speaking, "Come now and let us be rid of this banter."

The twins tilted their heads and sat back down, I followed their example but sat in a nearby chair instead of the floor.

The man turned to me with a kindly smile, "I am Gandalf. Gandalf the White. And the lady sitting at Aragorn's right hand is the Lady Arwen."

She smiled at me and nodded her head. I smiled and nodded back.

"And now that all of the introductions are over," Gandalf continued, "I would like to hear about where you are from and what you have been doing here. The lady Galadriel has provided me with many clues, I do believe you've met her, but I would like to hear everything from you."

"That's going to be a lot to tell." I said hesitantly.

"Well we have plenty of time. So just start at the beginning." he supplied.

"Alright..."

oOoOoOo

 _Well there's another chapter under my belt! Thank you for reading and staying with me this far!_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own anything in this story except my OC

AU Alert!: _This chapter is going to be a little slow because of all of the dialogue, so I apologize in advance for any boredness you might encounter while reading. I hope you enjoy anyway though!_

oOoOoOo

"Well to start off, my full name is Holly May Oak."

"You have three names?" Pippin questioned.

"Yes...?" I answered.

He tilted his head, "Why?"

"It's because so many people live in my country that we need three names each to identify each other." I supplied.

Legolas looked up from his book, "How many people are in your country?"

I thought for a moment, "Well... last I heard there were over three-hundred and eighteen . . . million."

At the word million, eleven pairs of eyes widened in disbelief, and all of their jaws went slack.

"What?" Estel breathed, "Three-hundred and eighteen _million_? Where is your country?"

"And why have we not heard of it?" Elladan exclaimed.

"Hey, I never heard of this place before I came here. And to answer your question Estel, I don't know where it is. I've just been visiting here in my dreams." I defended myself.

"Your... dreams?" Merry said, "But we're real."

Looked to him, "I seriously doubt that right now."

"That is what the lady Galadriel told me." Gandalf stated. "You doubt that this," he gestured to the surroundings, "is real."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That's because it isn't."

He narrowed his eyes at me but a small smile played on his lips, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." I stated but as quick as lightning he had snatched up his white staff and straight up hit me over the head with it like freakin' Rafiki.

"OW!" I yelled immediately holding my bruised head with my hands, "Why the frick did you do that!"

"To prove a point." he said while setting down his monkey stick. "Pain cannot be felt in dreams." He reached over and picked up a book, "Tell me what this says."

I looked at it with one eye open, "A Short History of Middle Earth."

He returned the book to the table, "Neither can you read in a dream. You know these to be true, yet you still fight the possibility. Why?"

My headache that was currently resurrecting from the dead turned into anger as I began loose my temper, "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm stuck in the middle of two worlds and I can't stand the thought of never being able to go back home!" I stood on the last sentence, my voice rising with every word until I had spent my anger, and sat down again to put my head in my hands with a sigh, "Listen, I don't care if what I'm experiencing right now is a dream or not." I looked up at him, "I just want to go home."

He looked at me with sympathy, "I cannot say when you will be able to return home, but I will say that it may come when Aragorn is crowned king over Gondor. As that was your mission after all."

"Mission?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf sighed a laugh, "Perhaps you should tell every one of your experiences here. So they will know what service you have done for the Free Peoples of Middle Earth."

"A real pain that service was." I gave the old man a half glare, "Especially when someone just resurrected my headache. But I digress. These dreams," Gandalf reached for his staff again, "or whatever you want to call them," I glared at him again, "started about a week ago..."

"But how is that possible?" Estel wondered, "The first time I met you was nearly eighty years ago!"

I sighed, "Estel, I would appreciate it if you would keep your questions to yourself until after the story ends." After there was silence for a few moments I said, "Thank you." then continued on with my story. I told them about all of my dreams sparing no details at Gandalf's request, and stopped when I woke up in the room/cell yesterday.

"This is very interesting." Gandalf hummed as he ignored the conversation that ensued soon after.

"You saw Sauron?" Merry asked wide eyed.

I shrugged, "Only for a few moments, but they each felt like an eternity."

"I know the feeling." Pippin said to himself.

And awkward silence soon ensued until I remembered something I had been wanting to ask Estel.

"Could I ask a question real quick?" I hurriedly said.

"Sure." Pippin leaned in happy for the change of subject.

I looked at Estel, "What does Estel mean? And why is that your name?"

"It was a name given to me by my adopted father, lord Elrond. It is Sindarin for "Hope"."

"Hope huh? Isn't that a girl's name?" I asked confused.

Silence filled the room once more before the twins burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "A girl's name!" Elladan exclaimed.

"How did I never realize that?" Elrohir laughed.

Gimli joined the fray, "I suppose that's where you get your feminine side from!"

I looked back at Estel's annoyed face, "I am so sorry."

He sighed, "It's alright. I'm sure they'll forget about it eventually." another burst of laughter cut him off, "Hopefully."

"Don't worry." Arwen chuckled, "At least now they can't embarrass you in public. You becoming king and all."

He narrowed his eyes at the wall, "Oh that won't stop them. They will find a way."

"You are correct, dear brother." Elladan said still chuckling.

"So when is the coronation?" I said, trying to divert the conversation.

Happy for the new subject, Estel immediately answered, "Tomorrow at noon."

I felt my shoulders slump and I slouched back in my chair, "Ughhhh." I sighed.

"You really shouldn't sit like that." Elrohir started, "You would look much prettier if you sat up straight."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "And what if I don't want to look 'pretty?' What then?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Score one for team wild rose." I smirked.

He shut his mouth and gave me a half glare, "I'll find a way to get you back."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I leaned forward, "I've got a whole lot more where that came from. Can you take the challenge?"

"Positive." he smirked back.

"Oh will you two cut it out!" Gimli half shouted, "We know you like each other so quit flirting!"

"WHAT?!" we both exclaimed in outrage.

He gave out a belly laugh, "I'm kidding. Where's your sense of humor?"

I frowned at him, "In the cold heart of space."

He just looked confused so I let him be and continued my slouching, "What am I going to do in a day and a half? It was going to be boring enough for a few hours and now I have to wait thirty-six more?"

"You're really good at math." Pippin wondered.

"Thanks." I said absentmindedly.

"We could show you around." Elladan offered.

I laid a hand over my eyes, "Thank you for the invitation,... but I'd rather die."

"Nice rejection." Legolas complimented as he turned another page of his book.

"Thanks." I said back while Elladan faked hurt again.

"Well whatever is happening in the next few days I think I'm going to get some rest." Sam finally spoke as he rose from his chair.

"I think I'll join you on that, Sam." Frodo said. "It was nice meeting you." he politely said to me before leaving.

Throughout the time I had spent here they didn't talk very much. I had a feeling that it was because of some kind of trauma. I could see it hidden but still prominent in their eyes. I wonder what it was.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied with a smile.

They then said their good days to everyone before leaving.

I paused for a moment before becoming confused. "Wait, why are they going to bed? It's only mid morning?" I asked gesturing to the large window at the end of the hall.

"Well, us Hobbits like a few winks here and there throughout the day." Pippin said.

"Oh. You mean like cat naps?"

"Yes..." he then looked at me confused, "What's a cat nap?"

I sighed, ' _Am I going to have to explain everything to these people?_ ' "A cat nap is a nap where you don't go into a deep slumber. It's kind of like day dreaming in a sense."

"Day dreaming?" Elrohir said, "And where can you 'day dream'?"

"Practically anywhere. Sitting down standing up. Even when your doing something." I explained.

"What do you do when you day dream?" Merry asked.

"I don't know. Think about stuff. Imagine things, scenarios, you can relive memories, and even hear things that are ingrained into that memory." I said.

Legolas tilted his head, "That sounds a lot like the sleep of the elves."

I laughed "Well, it's not exactly sleep. I've never gotten rest out of it, except for when I'm trying to calm my mind."

"Ah." he said before returning to his book.

"I have sleepwalked before though." I shrugged.

"Sleepwalked?" Estel's eyes widened.

"Yeah. It's when your still asleep but you get out of bed and walk around like your not. I've been told I hold pretty civil conversations when I'm asleep."

"By who?" Pippin chimed.

"My parents and brother. Oh and my friends. And basically anyone I've slept next to. But thankfully I don't suffer from night terrors."

"And what are those." Elladan questioned.

I thought for a moment before speaking, "Imagine your worst nightmare. Then multiply that by ten." Both twins nodded their heads. "If some one already had sleepwalking and they had a night terror, there would be a huge possibility that they would hurt ether themselves or the people around them."

"Can such a thing be cured?" Elrohir asked.

"No, it's a physiological problem. It can only be lessened with time if it lessens at all."

"I didn't know human minds we capable of that." Legolas said looking a little disturbed, "You are well learned in this. Do a lot of people have this condition where you are from."

I frowned, "No, I just know about it because my great aunt dealt with it for most of her life. But there's only one thing that surpasses that kind of dream."

"What's that?" Pippin asked.

I sighed/shuttered, "I've only experienced it once in my life time and that's enough for a thousand more. But I've heard of people who have it happen continuously." I sighed at their confused expressions then began to explain it to them, "It's called sleep paralysis. I haven't know any people personally that have trouble with it but I've heard plenty of stories. Usually in sleep paralysis you wake up but you can't move a muscle. You can't even speak. All you can do is move your eyes to look around the room, and I've heard that that was the biggest mistake that many people have made. Because when they looked around they would see black figures and ghouly creatures standing in their room. I personally don't believe they're real. It's probably a hallucination caused by the state of mind that you entered into when you fell asleep. Although some people have reported feeling as though they were being strangled by something or someone right before they wake up."

I looked up from where I had been staring at the floor to see horrified faces all around the circle. That is except for Gandalf who, I assume, was gathering information and was thinking about what I was saying, and doing so very quietly. So in sympathy for the rest of my audience, I attempted to lighten up the mood with a short laugh, "We have a saying where I come from, that a dream is a wish your heart makes. That, and the myth of if you tell someone a wish it won't come true." I smiled, "That's why the first thing you do after you wake up from a nightmare is tell someone."

"So it won't come true." Merry echoed.

"Well that certainly makes me feel a little better about it." Pippin said.

"You said you dealt with this kind of dream before." Legolas stated. "What did you see?" he asked concerned.

I shrugged, "It was nothing too bad. I only saw a black figure in the corner of my room. I was scared out of my mind when I saw it but I managed to wake myself up before it could advance. If it was going to in the first place. But anyway, the important thing is that I haven't experienced anything like it since, and I certainly don't want to either."

"Your people must be strong if they can deal with things of that nature for so long." Estel said.

I snorted, "You people have it easy compared to what we go through every day. Your darkness is tangible and can be fought in a physical battle, but ours is a completely different story. We fight an invisible evil every day," I tapped my temple, "inside our own minds. One of our greater writers once said, 'If your afraid of the darkness, you're afraid of your own soul.' That can hardly be more true."

"Ai. Now that I have heard this I have newfound respect for you." Elladan said.

I laughed, "Don't kid yourself. No one's perfect."

He inclined his head to me.

"Do you have any... happy stories?" Pippin asked still slightly traumatized.

I thought for a moment then laughed, "There was the time when my brother was first learning how to shoot bow and arrow and he shot me in the arm. Of course it was partially my fault for standing right beside the target anyway."

"He shot you... in the arm?" Elrohir breathed.

"Yeah. I even have the scar to prove it too." I rolled up my sleeve to the middle of my forearm revealing a round white scar about the size of a dime.

"It healed up very well. That's for certain." Estel said as he looked at it.

"Oh and there's the one where he pushed me down the stairs." I pointed to a line on my lower wrist. "Well, I told him to do it. Although he still got grounded for a year." I corrected.

"How many injuries do you have?" Pippin exclaimed.

"Quite a few." I thought, "There was the time my brother's friend dared me to walk on the roof peak. I fell off and broke my ankle. The time I was thrown and stepped on by my horse. I got two broken ribs out of that one. And the time I tried to do a front flip without gaining momentum first. I had to get seven stitches in my head that day. And... that's it. As far as I know."

I smiled at the once again shocked expressions of the people there, "I'm not a stranger to pain as you can probably tell now."

Estel shook his head at me, "Speaking of injuries, you need to return to your room. You've had enough excitement for today."

"Estel, I've been sleeping for who knows how long. I ain't goin' back to bed!" I crossed my arms.

He sighed, "Please?" then gave me a pleading look, "It's the only way I can begin to repay you for what you've done."

It was my turn to sigh then, "Oh fine. But I feel great! I don't understand why you're so edgy."

"Internal bleeding, that's why." he stood and walked over to a table where freshly brewed tea had been prepared. Where he got it from, I have no idea.

"Oh." I said.

He picked up a cup and walked over to me, "Drink this. It will help with the healing process."

"Ok." I said before drinking the bitter tea for the second time, but now that I think about it, it's actually good in a way.

"Thanks." I said before handing him back the cup. Immediately after he returned the cup to the table and sat down I began to feel drowsy. I yawned, "Why am I so tired all of the sudden?"

"Because Estel drugged you." Elrohir stated.

I jumped up from my seat, "What?" I was furious. How could he do such a thing! And after I had agreed to go back to bed! "You drugged me? Why!"

He was quick to defend himself, "Because I know you would have gotten into mischief again if I left you alone."

I hardened my stare and crossed my arms, "Well I'm not going to sleep. And you can't make me either."

He smirked a little, "Are you sure of that?"

"Positive." was my quick reply. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of succeeding. I'll go to sleep whenever I want not just when he saw fit.

I sat back down and glared at the opposing wall trying to suppress the yawns as my tiredness became more heavy on my eyes. I will not let him win.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the twins share a look that clearly said, "This is getting interesting."

All the while a tiny smile was playing at Gandalf's mouth. He had figured out something. But just what that was I didn't know.

oOoOoOo

 _Oooh Who do you think will win? The medicine, or Holly's strong reserve? Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't earn anything from this story

oOoOoOo

"So... what is life like where your from?" Pippin asked.

"Loud." was my quick answer, "Very loud. And there are so many people everywhere that you can't find any peace whatsoever. That is unless you decide to isolate yourself out in the wilderness which I never really did. I'd always just go for a walk in the woods out behind my house."

"And why are you walking around barefoot." Merry asked, "I thought big folk wore shoes all the time."

I looked down at my feet, "Oh so I am." I looked back at him and smiled, "Well I'm not a normal person now am I? I've always hated wearing shoes. I've payed for it too in the form of bee stings and even getting bitten by a garden spider before, but I still go barefoot almost everywhere."

I yawned and saw Estel quirk his mouth a little. I frowned at him, "What are you smiling at?"

He gave me a confused look, "I actually haven't figured that out yet."

Wow. He actually came up with a good comeback. I stayed in shock for a moment before laughing, "Good one. I didn't think you would say something like that." He laughed back along with two elves that looked slightly envious that he had gotten the upper hand on me first.

I sat back in my seat and looked at the shelves upon shelves of books. "You have a lot of books here." I stated absentmindedly.

"You should see the library. There's at least three times as many books in there than there is in here!" Pippin shared.

"And I've heard the records beneath the castle is as big as the house itself." Merry put in.

"Wow." I smiled, "I could spend a lifetime reading here."

"You like reading?" Legolas questioned from his corner.

"Yeah. It's very relaxing. Plus you can go to so many places without leaving the comfort of your home." I laughed, "Although, I've always wanted to go see the places I've read about."

"Why haven't you?" he tilted his head.

I thought for a moment before speaking, "Life... has a way of taking up all of my time. School is one of it's most effective weapons."

"School?" Pippin wondered aloud, "What's that? The only kind of school I've heard about is a school of fish."

I chuckled, "Well I can tell you It's definitely not a school of fish. It's a place where children go to learn about things. How to read and write and other academics like that."

"Oh." he said, "What did you learn there?"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes before saying, "Well... I studied over the course of twelve years, reading, writing, language, science, chemistry, physics, history, geography, literature, astronomy, speech, art, math, algebra, and geometry." I had trouble remembering all that I had studied but their reaction was priceless none the less.

"Are you... a noble?" Estel asked.

"You studied those subjects for twelve years?" Merry exclaimed.

"When did you start studying?" Elrohir questioned.

"When I was six years old." I replied. "And no, Estel, I am not a "noble" as you call it. I am, in fact, middle class."

"That age is unreal! Why do you spend so much time on it?" Elrohir said.

"You should be using that time to have a good childhood!" Elladan put in.

I shrugged, "It's the norm." I smiled, "Don't get me wrong. We still get our childhoods, and school can be fun at times."

"Like what?" Pippin asked.

"Well... there was the time that my brother shot a hornet," confused faces, "It's a folded peice of paper that hurts really bad when you shoot someone with it. It's not dangerous or anything." they nodded and I continued, "So he shot a hornet at one of his friends but it missed him and hit a girls butt instead. She in turn, slapped the guy beside her because she though he had pinched her." I chuckled at the memory and was soon joined by Merry and Pippin.

"That sort of reminds me of something we did one time." Pippin said to Merry.

Merry turned to him, "Yes, except there was no "we" and I was the one that got slapped when you were the sole instigator."

"Sorry...?" Pippin smiled.

I yawned again and my hearing began to fade as I slouched back into the chair. I laid my head on my hand and subconsciously felt my eyes close.

A few moments later I heard a quieted conversation going on. In my near sleeping state I focused as best as I could on the voices.

"Well, she's finally asleep." that was Estel's voice.

"Looks like you finally learned something from all of the times father has had to sedate you." I heard Elladan say, or was it Elrohir?

"The same lesson you two have learned to ignore." he retaliated.

"You know, laddie, she's undoubtedly going to be very upset when she find out." Gimli stated.

Estel sighed, "I'll deal with that when she wakes up." I heard him get up from his chair, "Legolas, will you help me put her back in her room?"

"Very well." came his quiet reply.

'What in the world are they talking about?' I wondered. 'Why do I have to go back to my room?'

I then felt him slide his arms behind my back and underneath my knees.

'Wait.' I thought as he jarred me slightly while picking me up. 'Asleep? I'm not asleep. I don't want to go to sleep either. Then why do I feel tired?'

I felt his steps as he walked over to the door. Then it hit me. 'Estel drugged me! And I'm giving into it right now!' With that I broke out of the sleepy state and shoved myself out of an unsuspecting Estel's arms and crashed to the floor. And of course, I hit my head on the way down.

I winced and looked up at the ceiling while holding the back of my head. I was currently flat on my back with Legolas and Estel looking at me with concerned expressions and also two identical faces were beginning to come into view.

"Holly, what is it? Why did you do that? You could have seriously injured yourself!" Estel said from his towering position.

I looked up at him in annoyance, "Really, Estel? I could have seriously hurt myself?" I sat up then stood to my full height, "I have fought off orcs, wargs, giant trolls, and even come face to face with Sauron himself to save your hide, and you tell me that I might "severely" hurt myself from a four-foot fall?"

"Yes!" he said clearly becoming quite frustrated.

M temper was getting to be out of control at this point and I think he realized it as soon as I started talking, "Well... let me tell you something, boy. If the first time you remember seeing me was at least eighty years ago that means I'm at least ninety-nine years your senior. And if you want to get real technical with it. There are three hundred and sixty-five days in a year. That means there are twenty-nine thousand and two hundred days in eighty years. Divide that by seven which is the total number of days I know that it took me to travel through eighty years of your existence, and you would come out with four thousand one hundred and seventy-one days here to my one day at home which is twelve years here. Now multiply that by three hundred and sixty to get one year in my home and you have four thousand three hundred and eighty years here to my one year. Multiply that times my age, nineteen, and you'll find out that I am eighty-three thousand two hundred and twenty years old in your time. Add on the eighty years I've lived since a week ago and the grand total of my age is eighty-three thousand and three hundred years old. So if I say that I don't want to go to bed. I'm not going to bed!"

Silence filled the room as I caught my breath from saying so much in such a short time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw both the twin's mouths drop to the floor. Legolas and the rest of the group looked very shell shocked as well. Including Gandalf, although his mouth was firmly closed.

Estel looked at a loss for words. His anger had melted away at the sight of my outrage but he still looked like he was very upset anyway.

After a few moments of tense silence I sighed and rubbed my eyes and forehead, "Listen." I still stated harshly but softer than before, "I'm grateful that you care about my well being, but I am fine. In fact, if it weren't for everyone round here hitting me up side the head I would feel fit as a fiddle!" I sighed again, "Just leave me alone about it."

"Holly..." Estel started.

My head shot up to see his frustration had melted completely, but I didn't realize that in time "Look at my face, Estel! And tell me if I look like I care!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and sighed, "I was going to ask you if you'd like to see the library."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I was shocked. He's finally given up.

"I would prefer you go to your room, but... you have brought to my attention that your mental well being depends on having something to do. So I retract my order. Besides, the medicine should be wearing off any time soon, and I doubt if you would trust me enough to drink something else that I made you." he smiled.

I snorted a laugh, "Yeah. Good luck with that." I looked down at my feet then back up to him, "I'm sorry I went off the handle like that. It wasn't exactly mature."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "I know." His hand fell from it's place, "Shall we continue to the library?"

"Sure." I then smirked at the twins, "You two morons coming along?"

Elladan laughed, "Well it's not like we have anything else to do."

"Unless you want an archery lesson." Elrohir said.

"A lesson from you two?" Legolas snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised if she shot herself in the foot with your instruction."

"Is that a challenge I hear, Thranduilion?" Elladan questioned a glint playing in his eyes.

"Call it what you may," he smirked, "but I could still beat you both, even if I was blindfolded."

Elrohir smirked back, "I hope your planning on following up on that statement."

"Of course I am." he said with fake seriousness, "I wouldn't want to have an advantage over you. Seeing that you two can't even see what's in front of your nose."

A rich chuckle came from Gimli as he stood up from his chair and walked over, "Now, I've got to see this!"

"Were coming too!" Pippin and Merry said.

"It was getting stuffy in here anyway." Pippin informed.

"I think I'll stay here for a while and think." Gandalf stated. "Oh! Lady Arwen, I just remembered that the lady Eowyn was looking for you this morning."

"Well," she smiled, "I had better go find out what she needs." She walked to us, "I'll see you all later today." and after one more glance at Estel she slipped away through the door.

"So..." I said, "are we going to an archery match or not?"

"But I thought you wanted to see the library?" Merry said.

I waved it off, "Eh. Books can wait." I then walked over to the door and opened it, "Competition on the other hand, can't." and stepped out into the hallway.

"Which way...?" I slowly asked.

"Left." came Estel's quick answer.

I inhaled, "You know what? You lead." I said to Estel, "Because I have no idea where we are."

He laughed and walked out in front with everyone trailing behind, "You are in Minas Tirith to start with. And this is the west wing."

"Oh..." I wondered, "So this is one of those houses that has twenty different sitting rooms."

He laughed along with the twins, "Yes. One of those houses."

oOoOoOo

So... I don't know how long I debated with myself over this chapter, but after a long time, I finally came out with a solution to the problem of the medicine I added in last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.

P.S. If you haven't noticed by now, Holly has some anger issues. It's even in her name. *whispers* But don't tell her I said that.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own LotR (but I would like to)

oOoOoOo

"Well, Holly. Are you ready to learn how to shoot?" Elladan said proudly from his place in front of the archery targets.

I huffed a laugh, "Oh please. I already know how to shoot a bow."

"Confident are we?" Elrohir joined in. "Well why don't you prove your masterful skills?" He then handed me a bow made of some sort of silver wood.

I took it from him and found it was quite light, "Oh I'll prove it alright. After all, I won first place in a local archery tournament, aaaand I've hunted with one for a couple of years now."

"Really. You must have everything down pat." Elladan mocked, then pointed to the bow, "You're holding that upside down by the way." he smugly pointed out.

I frowned at him and mumbled, "I knew that." as I turned it around.

I walked over to the place they had set up just a few minutes ago and put an arrow to the string, but before I pulled it back I saw Legolas slightly smirking to my right.

I turned to him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He wiped the amused look off of his face, "No reason."

I narrowed my eyes at him then turned back to my target, but when I tried pulling the string back it wouldn't budge. I tried again before giving up, "What kind of draw weight does this thing have?!" I asked in exasperation.

"Two twenty-three." Legolas stated.

"This is yours?" I asked him wide eyed.

He smiled, "Yes."

"Are you Hercules?" I asked as I handed it over to him.

I received another bow from the twins who were sharing identical amused smiles. This one was confirmed normal when the string came easily back to my cheek.

"Who is Hercules?" Legolas asked confused.

I let down the bow and looked at him, "I really don't want to explain that to you right now so hold that thought and ask me again in a hundred years. Maybe by then you can coax an explanation out of my bones."

"Well don't you have a blunt view on life." Gimli huffed.

I knocked and arrow to the bow, "Well that's because being blunt is the only way that I can keep my sanity."

I heard his acknowledging grunt as I pulled the string back to my cheek. My sight focused in on the target. My hands were still as I took aim, let out my breath, and let the string roll off of my fingers. There was the whistling noise of the arrow cutting through the air as it careened towards it's mark. And in that split moment the target remain untouched while the arrow landed in the grass more than five feet away.

I felt my jaw slacken and my head slowly drop when I realized the reality of the situation, "I missed it."

"Don't be too discouraged." Elladan placed a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"Not every one gets that close on their first try." Elrohir joined.

"I missed it." I said louder as my shoulders began to shake. There was an awkward moment of silence before I burst into laughter.

I threw back my head, "I missed it by a whole yard!" I then staggered back a few steps and covered my mouth with a hand, "What an utter failure!"

"So you're not upset?" Pippin asked from his seat a few feet away.

I looked at him and removed my hand, "Are you kidding me? That was the funniest thing that's happened in years!"

I sank to my knees held out the practice bow to Elladan, "Please take this from me before I become too dangerous for words. I can no longer control my immense power!" then fell onto my face into the grass completely engulfed in laughter.

"You know, Pip," I heard Merry say over my laughter, "I think this is the most genuine laugh we've gotten out of her yet."

"I think you are correct." Estel butted in. "Holly, are you alright?" he asked me from where he was kneeling above me.

I gave him a thumbs up and rolled over onto my back, "Oh my stomach hurts now." but continued chuckling, "And so does my face."

He raised an eyebrow down at me.

I laughed, "I'm alright, Estel." I then stood and smiled, "You worry too much. Loosen up." I said as I punched him lightly in the arm. I turned to the three onlooking elves, "So... when are you three going to have that contest I was hearing about?"

Elladan looked to Legolas, "What do you say? I think you've held the title of 'best archer in Middle Earth' for far too long."

"You know I have never called myself as such, Dan." he said while crossing his arms.

"Hey, just because you haven't said it doesn't mean you don't think it." Elrohir chimed in.

I sighed, "Well now's your chance to prove it so get going! I don't have all day you know."

"Actually you do have all day." Merry piped up from where he was smoking on a bench beside Pippin.

"It's a saying, Merry." I sighed again.

"What other kinds of sayings do you have?" Pippin cut in.

I thought for a moment, "Lets see... a well known one is 'Watch this!' It's usually said right before someone does something stupid. Like doing a back flip off a roof. They would say, 'Watch this!' before they jump off. ...It's weird I know."

He nodded and I turned back to the elves, "So...?"

"Very well." Elladan smiled as he walked to a small building and retrieved two bows and two quivers of arrows. He tossed one pair to Elrohir and kept the other for himself, "Shall we move the target back?"

"I'd say about five hundred yards. What say you?" Legolas said.

"Six hundred. For a challenge of course." smiled Elrohir.

"Six hundred yards it is!" Elladan announced after Legolas gave his consent.

Once the target had been set, I sat beside the Hobbits, and Legolas was voted to go first by a majority of two to one. He drew back his bow took aim on the far away target and fired.

Gimly who had been stationed by the target stood from his lying position and checked the target once the arrow had hit it's mark. He turned to us and yelled, "DEAD CENTER!"

Gimly once again positioned himself out of reach of the arrow and waited for the next shot to be fired.

"Me next then?" Elrohir asked.

"Be my guest." Legolas answered.

Elrohir put an arrow to his bow and pulled the string to his cheek. He quickly aimed and released the arrow. It flew through the air and hit the target.

Another bull's eye.

Elladan shot next with the same result as the two before him. "Why don't we send it back a few more yards."

"I agree." his brother said, "We won't get anywhere with the way we're going now."

So they moved the target back another hundred yards and shot again. This time however while Legolas continued to hit the center the twins were just barely outside the center ring.

Over the next few minuets they moved the target back two hundred yards more and at that distance Legolas was missing the center entirely while the twins gained ground on their scores.

Eventually the eight rounds were over and Gimly returned to give them the tallied report, "For Legolas, seventy-three points. For Elrohir, sixty-nine. And for Elladan, seventy-one."

Elrohir laughed, "Well it appears your thoughts were right, dear prince."

"Who said I thought I was the best?" Legolas defended.

"We did." Elladan and Elrohir said together.

Legolas smiled, "Perhaps then, you two need to get in some more practice. I am after all over a a hundred years older than you."

"Like that makes much difference." Elrohir said nonchalantly while I nearly dropped out of my seat.

"What? You're a hundred years old?" I exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm two thousand nine hundred and thirty-one." Legolas raised his eye brow.

My mouth fell open, "But you look like you're twenty! You've got to be joking!"

Elladan defended, "He's not. We ourselves are two thousand eight hundred and thirty-five."

"I thought you were accustomed to older ages with the stunt you pulled in the study." Elrohir questioned.

I raised my eyebrows, "You actually thought I was taking that seriously?"

"Yes? You seemed convinced of it yourself at the time." he replied.

I sighed, "And what are you then, Estel? Sixty?"

"Eighty-seven." he smiled.

I nearly fell out of my seat again, "You're older than my grandfather!"

"But you said that your were thousands of years old!" Pippin interjected.

I sighed, "Ok, just because I'm older than your grandma's underwear in this world," muffled choking sounds that sounded like poorly hidden laughter burst from the twins' mouths. I ignored them and continued, "does not mean that I am a mature adult."

"I could see that." Elrohir choked out.

"And neither are you two either, it seems." Estel said with a raised eye brow.

I looked at them, "What are you laughing about?"

Elladan managed to snicker out, "Our grandmother is older than the moon."

It took me a moment for that fact to sink in before I collapsed in laughter and fell over backwards off of the bench I had been sitting on.

"Are you alright?" Merry asked.

"I'm ok." I laughed.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means alright." I chuckled back then mumbled, "Older than the moon." and burst into more hysterical laughter. "I was not expecting that!" I exclaimed as Elladan and Elrohir's laughs became more audible.

Estel sighed and put a hand over his eyes, "Legolas, remind me never to leave them alone together for even a second. There's no telling what sort of things they would get into."

"Duly noted." Legolas replied.

oOoOoOo

So it turns out that Holly has a sense of humor, however crude it might be. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn anything from writing this story

oOoOoOo

On the walk to the library I grew increasingly tired. More so than when the medicine had effected me. The voices of my comrades faded behind me and the edges of my vision began to blur and darken. Suddenly, I found myself walking the dimly lit halls of the castle. I could see the moon shining brightly through the large windows and felt the cool night breeze float through the corridors.

A slightly open door caught my attention. I walked over and peered inside. It was the library. Shelves apon shelves were stacked high with thousands of books and scrolls.

Letting my curiosity guide me, I slipped inside the room and wandered around skimming over the dust covered tombs with my fingertips. I walked around the shelves for a few minutes before I noticed another presence in the room. A figure was seated at a desk hunched over with his hands over his face. I recognized him immediately as Estel.

"Are you caught in a deer trap?" I heard myself say.

He snorted a laugh, "Does it look like it?"

"No." I replied.

He sighed, "If only those days could return once more."

I stepped up to the desk and sat down in a vacant chair nearby, "I'm listening."

He glanced at me before he sat back in his chair with a sigh, "You would not understand."

"Well, how can I understand something if I don't even know what it is?" I raised an eye brow at him.

He gave a little smile, "I was right all of those years ago. You do sound like lord Elrond."

I smiled back, "Well?"

He sighed again the smile completely wiped off his face, "I... How can I do this?"

I looked at him in concern as he lowered his head in his hands once more, "I cannot lead this country. I am not worthy. I cannot bear this burden."

"Estel," I smiled fondly, "there once was a little boy who's one wish was to become the greatest warrior in Middle Earth. I am here now to tell you that you have become that warrior. I do not know all that has transpired in this world, but I do know that there is no other man more capable to do this than you. I feel in my heart that you will lead this world safely into a knew age of light and happiness."

He looked up from his hands and made strong eye contact with me, "Thank you, but your words cannot lift the burden that has been set apon my shoulders this night."

I rolled my eyes as I stood from my seat, "Well, go on and wallow in your sorrows. You can waste the rest of your life worrying about tomorrow for all I care." I sighed at his silent form, "You want to hear the truth of the matter? The "burden" won't be any lighter tomorrow so you might as well get over it and start marching forward. No matter how long you live, tomorrow will never be today. Live in the present, learn from the past, and look to the future. Now go to your room and get some sleep. Goodness knows you need the rest. You look like death warmed over."

"You know you're not making me feel any better." he said while trying to hide a smile.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better. You need to get up off your butt and realize that you don't hold the full weight of the world on your shoulders. So many people are standing with you; helping you hold up this country; helping you raise it back up off of it's knees, and yet you're sitting there crying in self pity. I'm not trying to make you feel better. I'm trying to kick you off your high horse to wake up and smell the roses. Your people need you, Estel, and if you turn away from them now, who will be strong enough to regain peace for this land? No one, that's who."

He sighed but remained silent which annoyed me more. I marched over to the table, reached over, and pulled him up by his collar, "Listen, bub, I didn't go to Hades in a hand basket for you to give up now!"

He ducked his head in a short laugh which made me release his shirt from my fingers. He then looked at me with a smile on his face, "Holly," he then placed a hand on my shoulder, "how do you always know what to say to me?"

I was confused at first but then smiled back with a raised eyebrow, "Because that's what friends are for. Now go to bed. You're going to need to look good tomorrow."

He raised his eyebrows, "Why should I heed your word when you did not follow mine earlier today?"

I frowned and waved a finger in his face, "Hey. Don't talk to your elders like that."

He laughed, "I'll make you a deal. We both go to bed."

I smirked and stuck out my hand, "Deal." He took it and we shook hands before walking out of the library.

Estel escorted me to my room before leaving me to walk to his.

I sighed before laying down onto the bed. I grinned at my next thought.

' _Tomorrow, I'm finally going home._ '

oOoOoOo

 _Well, only a couple more chapters left and this story is finished. I'll be sad to see it go, but also glad that I don't have to obsess over it any more._

 _This chapter was a little shorter than what you're used too but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading._


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any money from writing this story.

oOoOoOoOo

The next morning the castle was a beehive of activity. I left my room and walked down the corridors constantly dodging servants and guards who were running about everywhere to make sure the day was perfect and secure.

I eventually made my way out into the courtyard where a crowd was already gathered. I walked to the back near the steps to the lower level and watched as Gandalf ascended the steps in front of the massive doors to the palace. Aragorn soon followed after and knelt before the wizard who placed the crown of Gondor apon his head.

Cheers went up all across the courtyard my voice chiming in but saying different words, "Long live the king!" Other voices soon joined with mine, "Long live king Elessar!" but they stopped when Estel walked down the stairs. Everyone began to bow before him, and the elves placed their hands over their hearts in reverence.

As he made his way towards me the way back to my home was revealed to my mind. This is it. The time is here. It's time that I go home. My work here is done.

I smiled and called out to him, "Hey, Estel."

He looked up at me as I continued, "I have one last piece of advice for you before I leave. The past is history, the future is a mystery, and the present is a gift." I backed away from the stairs to the edge of the courtyard. I was now standing between the two stone slabs that stand on the sides of the cliff. "Goodbye my friend. I hope to see you again soon." I smiled through a tear that slipped down my cheek, "I didn't think I'd be saying this, but I'm gonna really miss you."

"Holly, what are you doing?" he frantically asked me as I slipped off the edge of the cliff, "Holly!"

I felt the rush of air as I plummeted downward then the impact of the ground like breaking through glass.

In darkness, I lay still for a moment before a quiet beeping came to my ears which gradually grew louder and louder by the second.

But there was another sound too. Could it be... crying? Yes, someone was crying next to me. I heard the sorrow filled voice beside me say something to another person around me, "How could this have happened?"

Mom?

"I don't know. But we need to be strong for her." the strong voice of my father cracked under the weight of his tears.

I struggled to open my eyes but was met with a blinding light and quickly shut them. A few moments later I tried again and eventually got them to adjust to the brightness of the room.

I looked around to my left and saw two figures hugging each other both crying tears of worry and sorrow. I recognized my mom's wavy-blond hair almost at once.

"Mom?" I managed to croak out.

They immediately broke apart and my mother rushed over to me with tear filled eyes, "Honey. You're awake! You're finally awake" She took hold of my hand and stroked my cheek, her green eyes were now crying in joy, "Everything is going to be ok now. Don't you worry."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father run out of the room and yell my brother's name down the hallway of the hospital. He quickly dashed back inside and to the other side of the bed to lean down and kiss my forehead, "Oh baby, you're awake."

I smiled, "Dad, I'm not a baby."

He managed to let out a tear filled laugh before a mess of red hair and fiery green eyes crashed into the room and right into dad. My stupid, wonderful brother. "Ryan." I grinned as he righted himself from the collision with dad.

"Holly! You're awake!" he exclaimed with a giant grin on his face.

"So I've been told!" I answered finally regaining my strength in wakefulness, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days." he quickly replied.

"Well, I can check that off my bucket list now." I laughed.

"Only you would make a joke like that, Holly." he replied the smile still on his face.

The days that followed were pretty uneventful. The doctors kept me in the hospital for two more days to make sure I was stable then let me go on the third morning with instructions not to do anything that might tear through the quadrillion stitches I had in my side. Basically, I was supposed to sit around at home and do nothing but watch tv until the stitches were removed.

A few days after my arrival back home I got incredibly bored so I invited Alison to come over to "entertain" me, for lack of a better word. She brought over her favorite set of movies called the Lord of the Rings. She had been trying to get me to watch them since forever and because I was at rock bottom with my boredness, I finally agreed.

In the first movie I immediately recognized the whole of the Fellowship. Alison soon fell asleep beside me during the movie and didn't stir when I put in the disk for the Two Towers. As I sat back and gazed at the cinematic movie I wondered how in the world could I have dreamed of these people when I didn't even know they existed?

Later on in the movie my jaw dropped to the ground at what I was seeing as the camera revealed my figure running across the battlefield in Rohan to dive off of the cliff after Estel. What followed after was exactly what I had dreamed. Me slapping his face, us traveling to Helm's Deep, my conversation with Eowyn, the blows that I took for Haldir were all there. Alison was still asleep against the armrest beside me as I put in the last movie. I watched until the battle before the black gates where I showed up again. I watched myself run down the hill and slice the trolls side wide open then winced as I remembered the pain his mace brought to my side. I stood but was knocked back by the blast from Mount Doom as the ring was destroyed. After Frodo and Sam were brought back, Estel immediately ran over to me and picked me up into his arms. I watched him carry me and set me on the ground to be swept up by one of the giant eagles and taken away with the two hobbits.

The next scene was of the coronation. I saw myself standing at the edge of the Citadel speaking my last words to Estel before I started to glow and vanish up into the sky.

The screen of the tv suddenly blackened then became filled with static. Alison woke up with a start to see the movie was no longer playing, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I think I saw myself before it went black." I explained in slight shock.

"You saw yourself?" she said while walking over to the tv to change the channel back to the movie, "Where?"

I looked at the screen. Everything was fine. The crowd didn't have shock written on their faces. Estel and Arwen were speaking to the Hobbits, not to me.

"Let me see the remote." I reached out to Alison and she obliged.

I rewound the movie, but I didn't see myself anywhere.

"Maybe, you just thought you saw something." she suggested.

I tossed down the remote and slouched back into the couch, "I don't know."

"Well, whatever you saw, I'm sure it was just a trick of the light. Anyway, I have to go now. I have classes early tomorrow and I don't want to be late." She then packed up her things and I walked her to the front door.

"See you later!" she called out to me as she jogged to her car.

I smiled and waved, "See yah." Then shut the door after she drove out of our driveway.

I walked back over to the couch and plopped down only to put my face into my hands, "What the frick?"

After a few moments I snorted a laugh, ' _Maybe it was real._ ' I thought, ' _Well in any case, I'm glad that it's over._ ' But something deep inside me wanted to return. Something crazy and insane but hopeful, wants me to go back, and now that I think about it; I agree.

oOoOoOoOo

The end has finally come. I'd like to thank all of the wonderful people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I wouldn't have made it without you. My plans for this story in the future is to rewrite some of the chapters where I've noticed major plot holes, but it might be a while before that actually happens, and maybe have a sequel to this story if it works out.

Thanks again for all the wonderful support.

Sincerely,

REMdream


End file.
